


Czerwone Trampki

by XeriseX



Series: Trylogia Kolorów [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, nie czytać bez znajomości pierwszego tomu bo nic nie załapiecie, nie mam pojęcia o czym to jest, prawdopodobnie wyjaśniam tutaj całą historię
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriseX/pseuds/XeriseX
Summary: Tom II trylogii, ten komediowy〷〷〷Zwinęłam kolejną kartkę w kulkę i rzuciłam ją w głąb pokoju. Na brudnym, szarym dywanie leżało już takich dziesiątki.  Zakryłam twarz dłońmi i czekałam na świt. Gdy tylko przez okno przedostaną się pierwsze promienie słońca, do pokoju wejdzie mój opiekun i chwyciwszy mnie za ramię zaprowadzi do kuchni i wmusi we mnie śniadanie. A ja między kęsami będę wpatrywała się w te cholerne czerwone trampki, które będę miała jak zawsze na stopach.
Series: Trylogia Kolorów [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763593
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

Ktoś podszedł do mojej celi. Usłyszałam zgrzyt zawiasów i ciężki oddech. Otworzyłam oczy i usiadłam na moim łóżku.

\- Wstawaj, Lastwind. Twój wyrok się skończył. Wychodzisz - powiedział strażnik i rzucił mi jakąś torbę. Były w niej moje ciuchy, ale inne niż te, które miałam, gdy mnie tu przywieźli. Czyli ktoś po mnie przyjechał.

Gdy facet wyszedł, założyłam szybko ciuchy. Gdy ściągnęłam buty, które miałam na stopach od roku poczułam ulgę, zamiast nich założyłam czerwone trampki, które były w torbie. Zawołałam strażnika. Ten wziął mnie za ramię, wyprowadził z celi i poprowadził do wyjścia. Tam zostałam ostatni raz przeszukana, pobrali odciski palców i zostałam doprowadzona do "recepcji", bo jak inaczej mogę nazwać miejsce, gdzie wszystko się zaczyna? Tam czekał na mnie wysoki facet o długich, czarnych włosach i równie ciemnych oczach. Ja go znam... O cholera. Syriusz Black. Gdyby nie ja, nie wyszedłby z Azkabanu te dwa lata temu. Nim Harry tam trafił... Stop, Carter, nie rozpędzaj się. Bądź szczęśliwą do bólu nastolatką, która w końcu odzyskała wolność.

\- Twój opiekun wziął już twoje rzeczy z depozytu - powiedział kwaśno strażnik i puścił moje ramię.

Podeszłam do Syriusza. Był znacznie wyższy ode mnie. Spojrzał na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem, który chcąc nie chcąc odwzajemniłam. Wziął mnie za ramię, trzymany w ręku plecak - jak się domyślam, zawierający moje rzeczy z depozytu - zarzucił na ramię i ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia.

Pierwsze wyjście otworzył nam mój znienawidzony strażnik, drugie natomiast mój ulubiony strażnik.

\- Trzymaj się, Steve, Tommy odzyska przytomność, wierzę w to - powiedziałam, klepiąc go po ramieniu ręką owiniętą w bandaż. Tak, bandaż. Łyżki są wybitnie niebezpiecznie, wiecie? Prawie przebiło mi rękę, gdy Janet się zamachnęła.  
Janet to jedna z tych, co odsiaduje dożywocie, choć ma szansę na zwolnienie. Raz miała zły dzień i się po prostu na mnie rzuciła ze złamaną łyżką, na szczęście strażnikom udało się ją odciągnąć, a mnie szybko zabrano na skrzydło medyczne, gdzie opatrzono mi rękę, z której wyciągnięto łyżkę. Do dziś jakoś nie za dobrze się czuję, widząc człowieka jedzącego łyżką. Chyba to początek liamofobii*.

Dobra, ale wyszliśmy i skierowaliśmy się na mały parking znajdujący się obok. Tam podeszliśmy do czerwonego cabrioleta impala. Piękny samochód, a ciemna, skórzana tapicerka tylko dodawała mu stylu. Syriusz w milczeniu wrzucił plecak na tylne siedzenie i usiedliśmy w samochodzie - on za kierownicą, ja na miejscu pasażera - i ruszyliśmy w stronę Londynu, jak zgaduję.

Mężczyzna jechał szybko, nie zwracając uwagi na ograniczenia prędkości.

\- Oh, Juliet, dobrze, że cię tu nie ma - mruknęłam, przypominając sobie starą znajomą, która miała amaksofobię, jeszcze wsiąść do samochodu wsiadłaby, ale jechać z taką prędkością... Musiałabym ją chyba w bagażniku przewieść, by nie widziała licznika. Zaśmiałam się na tą myśl, jednak po chwili zrobiło mi się smutno na myśl, że dzień przed moim aresztowaniem byłam na jej pogrzebie.

Black spojrzał na mnie kątem oka i lekko się uśmiechnął. Mam nadzieję, że pozwoli mi ze sobą zamieszkać, nie chcę wracać do domu rodzinnego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *liamofobia - strach przed łyżkami. Nie, nie wymyśliłam tego.


	2. Grimmauld Place 12 staje się moim domem

Weszliśmy do domu, a Syriusz poprowadził mnie do salonu, gdzie usiedliśmy – on na kanapie, ja na fotelu. Dom przy Grimmauld Place 12 jest niezwykłą budowlą, gdyż ujawnia się, jeżeli Strażnik Tajemnicy poda ci ten adres osobiście, bądź przez własnoręcznie napisany tekst. Syriusz podał mi ten adres tuż przed wjazdem do Londynu.

– Jak dobrze wiesz, jestem Syriusz Black. Nim zaczniemy rozmowę ogólnie, to chcę podziękować ci za wyciągnięcie mnie z Azkabanu dwa lata temu. Nadal nie wiem, jaki miałaś w tym cel... – Zawiesił się, bo nie wie, jak mam na imię. W końcu dopiero je pozna.

– Jestem Carter Lastwind, choć naprawdę nazywam się Cornelia Arro... – Przerwała mi osoba, która weszła przez kominek do salonu. Była to... Jakaś starsza kobieta, nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak się nazywa.

– Witaj Syriuszu, oh, widzę, że odebrałeś już pannę Lastwind z miejsca... – Zawahała się chwilę nerwowo na mnie spoglądając. – Z miejsca jej poprzedniego pobytu.

Wow, fajna nazwa na Angielskie Więzienie Dla Młodocianych Czarownic Które Dokonały Czynu Karalnego Ograniczeniem Wolności O Mało Zaostrzonym Rygorze. Nie żartuję, tak nazywało się to więzienie. W skrócie AWDMCKDCKOWOMZR. I weź to człowieku zapamiętaj.

– Carter, to jest profesor McGonagall, zapewne przyszła by coś ogłosić w związku z tobą. – Szybko wtrącił Syriusz.

– Tak, oczywiście. Przyszłam poinformować, iż panna Carter Lastwind od stycznia będzie uczęszczała do Hogwartu. Listę potrzebnych rzeczy otrzyma pani wkrótce – powiedziała, odwróciła się i weszła do kominka znikając. Tak, to była jedna z mniej ciekawych rozmów, jakich kiedykolwiek przeprowadziłam.

Zapadła cisza przerywana cichym tykaniem starego zegara wiszącego na ścianie. Zegar należy do jednego z tych, co można nazwać dziełem sztuki. Jest z ciemnego metalu, tworzącego okrągłą "podstawę" dla całej, drobnej konstrukcji. Wskazówki i cyfry wykonane ze srebra były dobrze widoczne na tle ciemnej całości. W wolnych przestrzeniach pomiędzy cyframi, zostały umieszczone małe, bordowe róże tworzące spójny wieniec. Piękny zegar, naprawdę.

Przyjrzałam się reszcie pomieszczenia, bo przecież nie tylko zegar może być ciekawy, prawda? Na przykład kominek znajdujący się tu. Również piękny, bogato zdobiony, jednak utrzymany w ciemnej kolorystyce. Przesunęłam wzrok na fotel, na którym siedzę i kanapę, mające skórzaną tapicerkę, a do tego ułożono na nich szare poduszki. Podoba mi się, bardzo w moim stylu. Ściany w kolorze bordowym wpadającym wręcz w czerń i choć nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że mogłyby mi się podobać, wyjątkowo dobrze pasowały do wystroju wnętrza.

– Chciałabyś może... Ekhm... Zobaczyć swoją sypialnię? – zapytał nagle Black.

Kiwnęłam głową w odpowiedzi. Wstaliśmy i mężczyzna zaprowadził mnie na drugie piętro domu. Tam skierował się na sam koniec korytarza i otwarł jedne ze znajdujących się tam drzwi. Weszłam i włączyłam światło. Moim oczom ukazała się wielka sypialna utrzymana w bieli, szarym i miętowym. Ogromne, dwuosobowe łóżko z drewna brzozowego stało na środku pokoju pod ścianą przykryte miętową narzutą. Pod nim, na prawie całej powierzchni ciemnej podłogi – prawie jedynego ciemnego elementu w tym pomieszczeniu – leżał popielaty dywan. Pod oknem znajdującym się na prawo od łóżka, stało także brzozowe biurko z białym krzesłem, a na blacie leżał laptop – tak, też byłam w szoku gdy go zobaczyłam. W końcu do mugolskie urządzenie, prawda? – a kilka kroków od biurka były kolejne drzwi, zapewne do łazienki. Na przeciwko drzwi, przez które weszłam, było kilka szarych foteli z miętowymi poduszkami i małym, szklanym stolikiem po środku. Obok stał oczywiście brzozowy regał wypełniony książkami o ciemnych okładkach, a tuż obok była szafa, pewnie zapełniona moimi starymi ubraniami, jeśli je znaleźli. Naprawdę mi się podoba. Cieszę się, że choć raz w życiu będę miała szansę przebywać gdzieś, gdzie czuję się dobrze. Ściągnęłam trampki i położyłam się na dywanie. Syriusz spojrzał na mnie z ciepłym uśmiechem, który odwzajemniłam.

– Chyba ci się podoba. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będziemy dla siebie jak rodzina – powiedział i wyszedł.

Po chwili leżenia wstałam i otworzyłam drzwi znajdujące się obok biurka. Tak, była tam łazienka, dla odmiany, w niej wszystko było czarne.

***

Kilka godzin po przyjeździe na Grimmauld Place i pokazaniu mi mojej sypialni, do jej drzwi zapukał Syriusz.

– Cornelia? Jesteś tam? Mogę wejść? – wyrzucił na jednym tchu.

– Matko jedyna, jak dawno nikt nie nazwał mnie Cornelią. I to nie z przekąsem bądź w złości, tylko normalnie, jak człowieka. – Myślałam otwierając drzwi.

– W salonie mamy kilku gości, którzy chcieliby cię poznać, więc może zejdziesz na chwilę na dół? Jeżeli nie czujesz się z tym pewnie, to oczywiście nie musisz ale... – Syriusz mówiłby tak przez wieczność, więc zasłoniłam mu szybko usta dłonią.

– Spokojnie, zejdę. Miło będzie poznać kogoś nowego. – Wyminęłam go i ruszyłam na drugą stronę korytarza, by zejść po schodach.

Gdy byłam już na dole, usłyszałam donośny śmiech i kilka mu wtórujących z salonu. Syriusz, który mnie dogonił, złapał mnie za ramię – jeśli ciągle mnie będą za te ramię ciągnąć to chyba mi je wybiją, naprawdę. Chwila... Da się wybić ramię? Nieważne. – i poprowadził w stronę głosów. Gdy stanęliśmy w drzwiach salonu, wszyscy ucichli, a ja – nie oceniajcie mnie – chciałam usiąść na "moim" fotelu, ale siedział na nim jakiś stary dziadyga z mega długą, białą brodą.

– Zabiję. To mój fotel – pomyślałam, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do zebranych ludzi. Czeka mnie długa rozmowa... Na co ja się, do cholery, zgodziłam?


	3. Zmieniam nazwisko, panie i panowie!

Merlinie, co ja zrobiłam. W co ja się do cholery wpakowałam? Dlaczego zeszłam do salonu by pogadać sobie z dziadem siedzącym na moim pięknym, skórzanym fotelu, przez co teraz muszę siedzieć na kanapie pomiędzy bliźniakami, którzy wyglądali na mniej więcej mój wiek. Czy oni nie powinni być w szkole?

– Witaj, Carter. Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore, jestem dyrektorem Hogwartu – przedstawił się dziadek i uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. Jeszcze brakuje cukierków. – Może dropsa? – O cholera! Jestem wróżbitą! Panie, rzucam szkołę, jadę do Vegas.

– Nie, dziękuję, dyrektorze – Uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie.

– Więc może przedstawię ci zebrane tu osoby. Obok ciebie, siedzą George i Fred Weasley.

– Jestem Fred – przedstawił się ten po prawej.

– A ja George. – Równocześnie mnie przytulili. Okej, to było miłe. Szkoda, że szybko mnie puścili.

– Za kanapą stoją, od lewej, Remus Lupin, Artur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt i Nimfadora Tonks. – Odwróciłam się w ich stronę, a oni mi pomachali. Spojrzałam na Nimfadorę. Ja też chcę taki fryz, matko, te cudnie niebieskie włosy... Syriusz, idziemy do fryzjera.

– Na fotelach obok mnie siedzi Molly Weasley. – Kobieta podniosła się i przytuliła mnie. Chyba mają to we krwi.

– Skarbie ty mój, jaka ty jesteś chuda! Jak tylko skończymy to drobne spotkanie zrobię ci obiad, dobrze? – powiedziała oglądając moją twarz. Nie jestem chuda! Po prostu mam wystające kości policzkowe, pff. I kości biodrowe. I żebra. Ale to tylko przez mój zbyt szybki metabolizm, przysięgam. Bardzo lubię jeść. Mimo to pokiwałam głową, jedzeniu nigdy nie odmawiam, a szczególnie, gdy ktoś mi je zrobi.

***

Ogólnie po przedstawieniu wszystkich wyłączyłam się. Spotkanie trwało coś blisko godziny i dowiedziałam się wszystkiego odnośnie mojej nauki w Hogwarcie. Dostałam różdżkę, listę przedmiotów i tyle. A pani Weasley zgodnie z obietnicą ugotowała mi i Syriuszowi obiad. Zrobiła spaghetti bolognese i jakąś zupę. Zjadłam, ale mimo wszystko nieufnie spoglądałam na Syriusza jedzącego zupę. Więzienne przyzwyczajenie, nie chcę mieć znowu łyżki w ręce.

Gdy wszyscy opuścili budynek, udaliśmy się z Blackiem do salonu, gdzie wreszcie usiadłam na moim fotelu.

– Może wrócimy do zaczętej rano rozmowy? Masz jakieś pytania, ja mam kilka – powiedział spokojnie rozpalając ogień w kominku. Przez chwilę byliśmy cicho.

– Dlaczego masz bandaż na lewej ręce? Coś się stało? – zapytał nagle. Odruchowo chwyciłam się bandaż.

– Gdy byłam jeszcze w więzieniu, jedna z odsiadujących dożywocie w napadzie wściekłości wbiła mi złamaną łyżkę w rękę. Czasem podśmiewam się z siebie, że wkrótce dostanę liamofobii – zachichotałam cicho, co mężczyzna odwzajemnił.

– Jaka to jest różdżka? – zadałam nurtujące mnie pytanie.

– Czarny bez, czternaście cali ze rdzeniem z nieznanego materiału. Jest to twoja stara różdżka, jednak Ollivander na polecenie dyrektora wymienił drewno, było całkowicie popękane, prawie się rozleciało. – O matko, dlatego jej nie rozpoznałam. Jednak teraz jest piękniejsza, Ollivander zna mnie i moje upodobania. Tuż przy "uchwycie", bo jak to nazwać, wyrzeźbił czaszkę, a resztę różdżki pokrył plątaniną z róży i cierni, cudowna.

– Dlaczego trafiłaś do AWDMCKDCKOWOMZR? – Wow, powiedział to nawet ładnie, jednak co dwie litery się zatrzymywał przypominając sobie kolejne dwie. W sumie każdy tak robi, zapamiętanie tego graniczy z cudem.

Nie odpowiedziałam, nie mogę mu powiedzieć, jeszcze nie. Na szczęście nie naciskał, zrozumiał, że nie jestem w stanie wyznać teraz prawdy.

– To... Skomplikowane. Kiedyś ci powiem, jednak nie teraz. – Szarooki pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

Zapadła mało komfortowa cisza, a ja w głowie zaczęłam szukać jakiejś wymówki, by móc wyjść. Na ratunek przyszedł Syriusz, proponując oprowadzenie. Ruszyliśmy w stronę piętra, na parterze jest tylko kuchnia i salon.

– Na tym piętrze są nasze sypialnie, mnóstwo sypialni gościnnych i sypialnia mojego brata, Regulusa, który aktualnie jest na Hawajach. Jest tu tylko tyle. – Powiedział, gdy przemierzaliśmy korytarz pierwszego piętra, by dostać się do schodów, które trzeba było pokonać, by dostać się na kolejne kondygnacje.

– Połowę tego piętra zajmuje ogromna biblioteka, po drugiej stronie jest kilka kolejnych sypialni i dwa biura. Nie pytaj mnie po co, ale są. – Zaśmiał się lekko. Ma ciekawy śmiech, brzmi podobnie do szczekania psa. – Wyżej jest tylko naprawdę zakurzony strych. Oh, zapomniałbym, gdzieś po domu pałęta się Stworek, skrzat domowy, od dzisiaj należy także do ciebie, jako mojej przybranej córki, więc jeśli zacznie ci grzebać w rzeczach możesz na niego pokrzyczeć, porzucać klątwami, ale go nie uśmierć.

Po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy. Nazwał mnie swoją przybraną córką, czyli...

– Syriuszu. – Nawet nie zauważyłam, że odszedł. Zaczęłam go gonić. Złapałam go u podnóża schodów. – Nazwałeś mnie swoją przybraną córką. Czyli... Nazywam się Cornelia Black? – zapytałam szybko, chyba zaskakując mężczyznę.

– Oczywiście, że... – Przerwał mu jakiś jebany obraz. Chyba jego matki, ma podobny nos do niego.

– Oczywiście, że nie! Chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie, że w rodzie Black'ów jest miejsce dla kryminalistki! – Wrzeszczałaby chyba tak do końca wieczności plus jeden dzień, ale ucichła gdy zobaczyła, że skierowałam w nią różdżkę.

– Mogę? – zapytałam swojego... Ojca? Dziwnie mi teraz.

– Ministerstwo nie wykryje niczego, nawet klątwy. Możesz.

Rzuciłam na nią zaklęcie podpalające. Kobieta zaczęła drzeć się wniebogłosy. Takie martwe a takie irytujące. Gdy płótno spaliło się w połowie, cofnęłam zaklęcie i spojrzałam na nią. Wgapiała się we mnie i wyszlochała:

– O-oczywiście, że jesteśmy rodziną. – Uśmiechnęłam się z satysfakcją i zasłoniłam obraz zasłonami. Oczywiście zostawiłam płótno w takim stanie, jako nauczkę.

– Jak mówiłem, nim moja cudowna matka mi przerwała, oczywiście, że jesteś częścią rodu Black. Jeżeli chcesz, możesz przyjąć moje nazwisko. Nie mówiłem o tym, gdyż nie wiedziałem jak zacząć temat.

W napadzie radości, rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Mogę zmienić nazwisko, pozbyć się jedynej rzeczy, jaka upodabniała mnie do rodu Arrow, którzy byli zapomnieni przez wszystkich z powodu krzywd, jakie wyrządzili.

– Syri, od dzisiaj nazywam się Cornelia Azalea Black. – Facet-Któremu-W-Radości-Zdrobniłam-Imię zaśmiał się głośno, bardzo głośno i objął mnie.


	4. Jak zostałam wypraną Smerfetką, zapytacie. Więc było to tak...

– Na gacie Merlina! Łapo, co tu się odwaliło?! Dlaczego portret twojej matki jest w takim stanie?!

Czyjeś darcie ryja obudziło mnie o zabójczo wczesnej porze, jaką była dziesiąta. Ruszyłam więc tyłek z łóżka, wystawiłam głowę za drzwi i zaczęłam mówić, a raczej warczeć:

– Czy możecie się choć trochę uciszyć? Niektórzy próbują spać. – Chciałam cofnąć głowę i wrócić do spania, ale otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na osobę, która mnie obudziła. Remus Lupin.

Spojrzeli na mnie. Syriusz uśmiechnął się, ale Remus spojrzał chyba z przerażeniem na moje włosy. Szybko pobiegłam do łazienki i sprawdziłam czy nie mam tam przypadkiem jakiegoś gniazda czy coś. 

Gdy zobaczyłam się, z gardła wyrwał mi się cichy krzyk. Na głowie miałam istne siano, z tą różnicą, że siano nie jest czarne. Brakuje jeszcze tylko cholernego ptaka.  
Chwyciłam za szczotę leżącą na półce obok umywalki. Walka start. Zaczęłam rozczesywać kołtuny. Boli jak diabli, ale dam radę, niektóre dawne urazy przysporzyły mi więcej cierpienia i przeżyłam. Bo trzeba twardym być, nie mientkim. Dziesięć minut walki o przetrwanie i nieoskalpowanie się przez przypadek przyczyniło się do dużej ilości wyrwanych włosów, bólu głowy i ładnie rozczesanych włosów. Jestem z siebie naprawdę dumna.

Opuściłam łazienkę i podeszłam do szafy. Oto czas na najtrudniejszy wybór dnia dzisiejszego, czyli co mam ubrać. Bo nie wiem czy wspominałam, zaraz po śniadaniu idziemy z Syriuszem do fryzjera. Poszłabym sama, ale nie wiem gdzie jest.

Po długich dyskusjach z samą sobą, wielu zmianach, kilku atakach płaczu i histerii założyłam na siebie ciemne jeansy, białą bluzkę i flanelową koszulę w czarno–czerwoną kratę. Na stopy wciągnęłam wysokie, czerwone trampki, a na nos założyłam czarne okulary zerówki. Wróciłam do łazienki gdzie po krótkim zastanowieniu użyłam tylko tuszu i eyelinera.

***

Gdy w końcu zeszłam na dół, w kuchni zastałam Remusa i Syriusza, który dziwnie na mnie patrzyli jak robiłam sobie płatki. Jak tylko usiadłam obok Remusa zaczął się maraton pytań.

– Ktoś cię zaatakował?

– Nic ci się nie stało?

– Na pewno wszystko z tobą w porządku?

W głowie z całego maratonu utknęły mi te trzy, najczęstsze pytania. A moja odpowiedź była tak inteligentna jak... Eee... Moja odpowiedź. Tak, to miało sens. Jestem geniuszem.

– Rozczesywałam kołtuny. Nie, nikt mnie nie zabijał, nie zarzynał, nie bił, nie obdzierał ze skóry. Jestem cała, zdrowa, no może nie na umyśle, ale czuję się świetnie! Mogę zjeść? – Wpakowałam łyżkę pełną płatków czekoladowych do ust jasno pokazując, iż to było wszystko, co miałam do powiedzenia na temat moich dziwnych wrzasków. Spojrzeli na mnie z lekkim zrezygnowaniem w oczach i już nie drążyli.

– Syriii... – przeciągnęłam samogłoskę chcąc zwrócić uwagę opiekuna na moją nieskromnie skromną osobę. – Pójdziesz ze mną do fryzjera? Tak za dziesięć do dwudziestu minut? Proszę? – Zrobiłam szczenięce spojrzenie. Szach – mat, już jesteś mój.

– A nie możesz iść sama lub użyć magii? – zapytał z nadzieją tlącą się w ciemnych oczach.

– Nie, bo nie wiem, gdzie jest, a magia nie da mi takiego efektu, jakiego pragnę. Więc idziesz ze mną. Jeśli zostanie trochę czasu, tobie też zmienimy kolor. Może taki... Neonowy róż? Idealny kolor. – Przymknęłam oczy wyobrażając sobie go w takim kolorze. Oj, byłby wściekły.

***

Usiadłam na fotelu przed lustrem i spojrzałam przez ramię. Syriusz i Remus pogrążyli się w pogawędce. Zasmuciłam się lekko na myśl o zdaniu, które powiedział Black przed samym wejściem tutaj. Brzmiały one mniej – więcej tak: Jeśli powiesz im, że chcę mieć różowe włosy, każę im ogolić cię na łyso, zrozumiałaś? Powiedział to jednak z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, więc chyba nie mówił serio. Ale wolę nie ryzykować.

Poprawiłam się lekko i poczułam kobiece dłonie na swojej głowie. Spojrzałam do lustra i szybko się jej przyjrzałam. Miała krótkie włosy w kolorze miętowym, wygolone z prawej strony i zaczesane na prawo. Ładnie, pasuje jej do tych naprawdę ciemnych oczu. Na obojczyku odsłoniętym przez czarną bokserkę, którą miała na sobie, widniał tatuaż przedstawiający dwie strzały, z czego jedną złamaną. Ciekawe co oznacza.

– Jaki chcesz kolor? – zapytała rozczesując mi włosy, pewnie się splątały po drodze.

– Popielaty szary, ale by wychodził z jasnego fioletu.

– Ciekawie, ciekawie – przyznała odkładając szczotkę. Odwróciła się na chwilę i sięgnęła na jedną z półek. – Te kolory, czy inne odcienie? – pokazała mi dwie próbki.

– Tak, są świetne. Już nie mogę się do czekać.

***

Dwie godziny później przeglądałam się w ogromnym lustrze podziwiając swoją nową fryzurę.

– Bosko, po prostu bosko! – Miałam ochotę zapiszczeć z radości. – Ile płacę?

– Osiemdziesiąt pięć funtów. – Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni stówę i czekałam na resztę. Gdy ją dostałam, rzuciłam jeszcze – Chyba zostanę stałą klientką. Not Another Salon*, nazwa się zgadza. Jesteście świetni, nigdy nie odwiedziłam lepszego salonu.

Pożegnałam się, szybko obudziłam mężczyzn drzemiących w fotelach przy wejściu – to były tylko dwie godziny, jak oni mogli przysnąć w salonie głośnym od rozmów pracowników i klientów? – i opuściliśmy lokal, odchodząc w stronę najbliższej kawiarni. Zamówiliśmy kawę na wynos i ruszyliśmy w stronę jakiegoś losowego ciemnego zaułku, gdzie teleportowaliśmy się na Grimmaul Place.

***

Po krótkiej drzemce i obiedzie wspięłam się na drugie piętro mojego domu. Bo w sumie gdzie miałabym być, jak nie w swoim domu? Ale wróćmy do tematu, którego nie było. Wspięłam się na drugie piętro i stanęłam przed drzwiami do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze mnie – o dziwo – nie było. Biblioteka rodu Black.  
Pchnęłam drewnianą powłokę, czując wklęsłe zdobienia pokrywające środkowy fragment ciemnych drzwi. Jeśli się nie mylę, zdobienia przedstawiają kwiaty i ciernie. Nie kontemplując zdobienia drewna, weszłam, zamknęłam wejście i spojrzałam na dziesiątki wysokich regałów wypełnionych po brzegi pięknymi, starymi woluminami. Przejechałam dłonią po najbliższych i odczytałam kilka tytułów – nic ciekawego, kilka o transmutacji, trochę więcej o eliksirach uzdrawiających i codziennego użytku. Przeszłam dalej, tam już było ciekawiej – smoki, hipogryfy, runy. Jednak to wciąż nie to. Na samym końcu, na ostatnim regale znalazłam to, co spełniło moje drobne marzenie – woluminy traktujące o szeroko pojętej czarnej magii i mrocznych sztukach. Chwyciłam jedną, nie patrząc nawet na tytuł i udałam się na środek pomieszczenia, gdzie ustawione były dwa fotele, dwuosobowa kanapa i stolik kawowy oraz podnóżek. Rozłożyłam się wygodnie na kanapie, pod plecy włożyłam jedną z kilku ciemnozielonych poduszek i otwarłam księgę.

– Czarno magiczne zaklęcia niewykrywalne przez Ministerstwo Magii – odczytałam tytuł i uśmiechnęłam się ślizgońsko. – Może być ciekawie...

***

– Carter, rusz dupę. Jest piąta, a ty dalej czytasz. Siedzisz tu już dziesięć godzin, pora iść spać do własnej sypialni – mruczałam do siebie powoli podnosząc swoje szanowne cztery litery z wygodnej kanapy.

Wzięłam książkę pod pachę, zgasiłam lampę stojącą obok kanapy i ruszyłam szybko w stronę drzwi starając się nie stąpać zbyt głośno wiedząc, iż sypialnia Łapy – jak nazwał go rano Lupin, więc chyba też mi wolno, prawda? – jest praktycznie pod moimi stopami.

Zeszłam po schodach i na palcach dobiegłam do drzwi mojej sypialni. Teraz tylko szybki prysznic i spać. A książkę lepiej schowam w biurku, lepiej żeby Syriusz nie zobaczył jej w moim posiadaniu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not Another Salon – salon fryzjerski znajdujący się w Londynie


	5. Nowy kolor w przedpokoju

Obudziłam się o dwunastej. Piętro niżej słyszałam sprzeczkę dwóch mężczyzn na jakiś nieistotny temat. Dosłyszałam coś o kolorach, chyba będą przemalowywać przedpokój.

Usiadłam i przeciągnęłam się, przypadkowo zrzucając ze stolika nocnego lampkę.

– _Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend_ – zanuciłam patrząc na rozbity przedmiot. Smutno mi teraz. Ładna była.

Nagle mnie olśniło. Jestem czarownicą, tak? Mentalny facepalm był niezwykle bolesny. Z szafki nocnej podniosłam różdżkę i zaklęciem niewerbalnym przywróciłam lampce jej poprzedni stan.

Wtedy do mojego pokoju wbili Syriusz i Remus z tacą zastawioną jedzeniem. Co do... Jakaś okazja?

– Dzień dobry, Cornelio – powitał mnie wesoło Syriusz. – Stwierdziliśmy, że skoro masz urodziny, możemy pozwolić ci na spanie do późna.

Chwila. URODZINY?! To dzisiaj? Pierwszy raz zapomniałam o urodzinach! Szkoda, że nie wiem, kto z moich przyjaciół jest skłonny utrzymywać ze mną kontakt, prócz Potti'ego. Może pozwolą mi wybrać się do Hogwartu na kilka godzin?

Remus podał mi tacę. Matko moja jedyna, już ich kocham. Truskawki, gofr z bitą śmietaną i oczywiście czarne złoto, źródło życia, czyli kawa. Łapczywie chwyciłam kubek i upiłam duży łyk. O tak, w ten sposób mogę się budzić codziennie.

Mężczyźni opuścili mój pokój odbierając tacę. Co jak co, ale byłam naprawdę głodna. Gdy usłyszałam ich głosy piętro niżej, wstałam z łóżka i udałam się do łazienki. Po wyjściu spod prysznica prawie się załamałam, byłam w takiej samej sytuacji, jaka przytrafiła się dzień wcześniej – co mam, do jasnej cholery, założyć?!

Założyłam szare jeansy. Ale co teraz. Wyrzuciłam na dywan wszystkie moje swetry i usiadłam pośród nich. Przeglądałam je wszystkie i nie znalazłam ani jednego, który by mi dzisiaj odpowiadał. Byłam już gotowa popylać w piżamie do końca dnia, gdy wpadłam na wręcz genialny pomysł. Szybko ściągnęłam jeansy, rzuciłam je na stos swetrów, a z szafy wyciągnęłam zieloną sukienkę z koronkowymi rękawami do łokcia. Z dna szafy wygrzebałam parę czarnych trampek – jedynych w tym kolorze w całej mojej kolekcji.

Szczęśliwa z powodu nieprzebytej histerii weszłam do łazienki i... nie wiedziałam co zrobić z włosami. Niby wyglądały lepiej niż dzień wcześniej, ale jednak perspektywa zostawienia ich w takim stanie nie odpowiadała mi. Po dłuższej chwili zastanawiania się, wpadłam na genialny w swej prostocie pomysł. Szybko rozczesałam kołtuny i związałam włosy w wysoki kucyk.

Opuściłam łazienkę i pokój, uprzednio zaklęciem chowając ciuchy do szafy. Udałam się do salonu, by zapytać mojego nowego opiekuna, czy mogę wybrać się do Hogwartu, ale zostałam stać w drzwiach. Sytuacja w środku była tak mało spodziewana, że bardziej się chyba nie dało. Jeszcze jakby się całowali czy coś. Shipuję ich, mam nadzieję, że będą razem. Ale oni siedzieli na dywanie, a przed nimi leżało od cholery próbek kolorów, a sami kłócili się.

– O, Carter, podejdź – pokiwał na mnie dłonią Remus, gdy w końcu mnie zauważył.

Sennie podeszłam do jednego z foteli i opadłam nań.

– Jaki kolor ma mieć przedpokój? Słonecznikowa żółć. – Syri wskazał na jedną z próbek.

– Czy ametystowy? – Lunatyk pokazał mi inną.

Na gacie Merlina... Ametystowy jest cudny, boski i tak dalej. Dlaczego nie poznałam tej barwy wczoraj? Ładnie by mi było w takim kolorze...

– Ametystowy.

– Ha! Wiedziałem! Syriuszu. – Remi wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Łapy. Ten niechętnie wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka galeonów. Jak dzieci, jak dzieci.

– Ogólnie to przyszłam zapytać, czy mogę dzisiaj iść do Hogwartu? Pozwiedzać czy coś.

Zatrzymali się nagle i spojrzeli po sobie. Nagle wstali, stanęli nade mną i ogłosili werdykt...

– Nie – powiedział tubalnym głosem Łapa, a potem roześmiał się. Nigdy nie zrozumiem tego faceta.


	6. Gdy świeczki mnie nie lubią

Zrobiłam z ust podkówkę. Miałam nadzieję, że się zgodzi...

– No żartuję, młoda. Możesz iść. Ale za pięć godzin masz być z powrotem, jasne? – zastrzegł Syriusz, wskazując na mnie palcem. Szybko wstałam, rzuciłam im się po kolei na szyje i wybiegłam z domu.

Wbiegłam do jakiegoś zaułku i teleportowałam się do Hogsmeade. Było tam sporo ludzi, w końcu jest wtorek. Drogą udałam się w stronę widocznego z daleka zamku. Nie powiem, już z tej niemałej odległości robi wrażenie, ciekawe jaki będzie, gdy podejdę bliżej.

Idąc cholerną drogą nie minęłam nikogo ani niczego, nawet cholernego jelenia. Ale udało mi się dojść na błonia po jakimś kwadransie, więc nie jest źle.

Szybko wysłałam do Dumbledore'a patronusa – skoro jest dyrektorem powinien wiedzieć, że znajduję się na terenie szkoły. Po chwili dostałam wiadomość zwrotną – mam pójść do jego gabinetu. Podał dokładne miejsce i hasło: bibbili bobbili, jak w "Kopciuszku". No wiecie, tej mugolskiej baśni, gdzie dobra wróżka źle traktowanej dziewczynie daje kieckę, karetę i wysyła na bal, z którego ucieka tracąc na schodach buta. No i właśnie ta dobra wróżka jak czaruje mówi te dziwne... zaklęcie? Na jedno wychodzi, czy nazwę to zaklęciem, czy nie – nie zmienię baśni.

Udało mi się dotrzeć na odpowiednie piętro unikając ludzi, nikt mnie nie wiedział, oprócz jednej, dziwnej kotki z czerwonymi ślepiami. Stanęłam przed wielkim, złotym hipogryfem i wypowiedziałam hasło. Figura odsunęła się, ukazując schody. Wspięłam się po nich i stanęłam przed wielkimi, dębowymi drzwiami. Już miałam zapukać, gdy te otworzyły się samoistnie, ukazując moim oczom gabinet pełen gadających obrazów, dziwnych przyrządów i samego dyrektora siedzącego za mosiężnym biurkiem, głaszcząc feniksa siedzącego na żerdzi.

Wskazał mi fotel stojący przed nim, a ja z radością na nim usiadłam. Zacznę częściej chodzić po schodach, nim tu przyjadę. Wykończę się po tygodniu.

– Witaj, Carter. Może dropsa? – Zaprzeczyłam ruchem głowy. – Mogę pozwolić ci na poruszanie się swobodnie po terenie szkoły, jednak czy chciałabyś spotkać się z kimś konkretnym?

– Harry Potter. Po obiedzie go złapię, na razie mogłabym zaszyć się w bibliotece.

Chciałam zobaczyć tą słynną bibliotekę. Połowa więźniarek AWDMCKDCKOWOMZR zachwalała ten zbiór, podczas gdy ja nie wiedziałam o nim nic. Cześć sporo mówiło o tamtejszych księgach o eliksirach, a także o Zbiorze Ksiąg Zakazanych, do których podobno trudno było się dostać, jednak nie należało to do niemożliwych.

– Oh, oczywiście. Biblioteka znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze, zejdziesz schodami z drugiego piętra, trafisz bez problemu, a jeśli takie wystąpią, zapytaj jakiś obraz.

Pożegnałam się szybko i opuściłam jego gabinet, kierując się na schody, by zejść na cholerne pierwsze piętro. Bibliotekę znalazłam bez trudu. Stanęłam przed ogromnymi drzwiami. Wow, wydaję się być przy nich malutka, mimo to otworzyłam je bez trudu. Po wejściu, od razu zauważyłam biurko bibliotekarki. Podeszłam do niej. Normalnie bym tego nie zrobiła, ale nie chcę się zgubić.

– Dzień dobry. Czy mogłaby mi pani powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę dział eliksirów? – starałam się być miła, chyba wyszło.

– Oczywiście, złotko. – Słyszałam, że Irma Prince jest niezwykle zgryźliwa. Może wystarczyło odezwać się uprzejmie? – Przejdź pomiędzy tymi regałami, gdy zauważysz tabliczkę o Transmutacji, eliksiry będą dwa regały dalej.

– Dziękuję. – Udałam się we wskazaną stronę.

Gdy znalazłam się we wskazanym miejscu, droga do wejścia do naprawdę interesującego mnie działu była prosta. Znam ją na pamięć, choć nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłam. Czasem warto słuchać czyichś rozmów.

Już miałam próbować jakiegoś zaklęcia otwierającego, gdy przypomniałam sobie słowa jednej ze starszych odsiadujących: "Dyrektor wie o każdym zaklęciu rzuconym poza klasami. Jedno omyłkowe użycie, a zwrócisz na siebie jego uwagę. A to nie będzie miało przyjemnych konsekwencji". Skoro magia w tym wypadku może mnie trochę podkopać, może by spróbować po mugolsku?

Znalazłam leżący na ziemi spinacz, nie wiem skąd się tam wziął, ale na moją korzyść. Odgięłam go odpowiednio i wetknęłam do zamka. Ciche kliknięcie zamka i mogę wejść. Nie było to trudne.

Wiedząc czego szukam, przebiegłam wzrokiem po grzbietach książek ustawionych na regałach. Znalazłam pozycję, która mnie interesowała – "Dusza i jej rytuały". Ściągnęłam ją, skopiowałam zaklęciem bezróżdżkowym i pomniejszoną kopię wrzuciłam do trampka. Będzie mi trochę niewygodnie, ale jestem pewna, że wytrzymam. Odłożyłam książkę i opuściłam ten dział, zostawiając wszystko takie, jakie zastałam.

Wróciłam do eliksirów i wybrałam jedną z zaawansowanych książek. Rozsiadłam się z przy stoliku i zabrałam do lektury.

***

Jakaś nie należąca do najwyższych brunetka, z puszystymi włosami szturchnęła mnie w ramię. Wolno oderwałam wzrok od książki i skierowałam spojrzenie na dziewczynę. O Jezu, ale szopa.

– Nazywam się Hermiona Granger. Carter Lastwind? – Jej protekcjonalny ton jest wkurzający. Jakby sądziła, że jest lepsza od wszystkich. Skinęłam głową.

– Jestem prefektem naczelnym. Dyrektor kazał przekazać, że za dziesięć minut zaczyna się obiad. Potrwa on około godziny.

Odeszła. Powiedziała i poszła. Co za niewychowane dziecko. Cicho prychnęłam pod nosem, wstałam i odłożyłam czytany wcześniej tom na miejsce.

***

Wszyscy zebrani w Wielkiej Sali usłyszała damski krzyk i drzwi otwarły się z hukiem, a także z nim się zatrzasnęły, gdy jego szarowłosa właścicielka oparła się o nie jakby blokując wejście.

– Panno Lastwind, czy coś się stało? – zapytał Albus.

– GONIŁA MNIE CHOLERNA ŚWIECZKA – warknęła szarowłosa.

Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował, obok niej stał czarnowłosy ślizgon.

– Carter, spokojnie. To był żart Irytka. Już jej nie ma, nigdy nie są trwałe. – Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, spojrzała czarnowłosemu w oczy, własne wytrzeszczyła i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

***

– Za piętnaście minut wiesz gdzie. Tam odpowiem na wszystko – szepnęłam mu do ucha, mocno przytulając. Poczułam lekki ruch głową.

Puściłam go i spojrzawszy na niego przez ramię, opuściłam pomieszczenie, a po chwili Hogwart. Udałam się do Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie w domku nad jeziorem w gęstwinie drzew wgryzłam się w jabłko zerwane z jakiegoś drzewa i założyłam na głowę wiszącą na ścianie czaszkę ogromnego ptaka. Heh, powiesiłam ją pięć lat temu, a ona dalej tam była.


	7. Liliana, kłaniam się

Drzwi chatki otworzyły się ze cichym zgrzytem i do środka wszedł nie kto inny jak Harry Potter. Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi jadowicie zielonymi oczami, szybko spojrzał na czaszkę na mojej głowie – nie mogłam odpuścić sobie tej małej groteski – i z małą dozą szacunku w oczach powiedział:

– Witaj, Carter.

Zeskoczyłam ze stołu i szybko ściągnęłam czaszkę.

– Skończ z tą oficjalnością. – Przytuliłam go. Ten niepewnie owinął swoje ramiona wokół mnie powoli rozluźniając się. – Idziemy do Hogsmeade. Musimy pogadać.

***

Usiedliśmy w odległym koncie w Herbaciarni u Pani Poddifoot i zamówiliśmy herbatę i ciasto. Czekoladowe, bo się uparłam. Gdy dostaliśmy swoje zamówienia, zaczęliśmy rozmowę od nudnych rzeczy, bo po co się przemęczać.

– Kiedy wyszłaś? – wypalił nagle Potter.

– Chyba dwa tygodnie temu, mieszkam z Syriuszem. Przywitaj nową spadkobierczynię rodziny Black – uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

– Wiedzą o wszystkich?

– Tylko ja i ty jesteśmy na muszce całego kraju. Reszta jest bezpieczna. – Zatrzymałam się na chwilę, rozważając za i przeciw, wypowiedzenia następnego zdania. – Wszyscy, oprócz Juliet.

Spojrzał na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczyma znad filiżanki. Ostrożnie odstawił ją na spodek.

– Coś się jej stało? – zapytał z zaniepokojeniem ukazującym się spod wystudiowanej obojętności na twarzy.

– Dzień przed aresztowaniem byłam na jej... Jej pogrzebie. – Zatkało go. Nie mówił słów otuchy, bo to było dawno, już się z tym pogodziłam.

Zjedliśmy w ciszy i otuleni nią opuściliśmy lokal, kierując się do Hogwartu. Nie mieliśmy już tematu, nie takiego, który mógłby zostać usłyszany przez przypadkowych ludzi. Gdy znaleźli się wreszcie w zamku, na korytarzach mijali mnóstwo uczniów, którzy wpatrywali się w nich dziwnym wzrokiem. Udali się do lochów, do kwater Slytherinu. W Pokoju Wspólnym zastali prawie wszystkich, jednak nikt nie zwrócił ich uwagi tak bardzo, jak zbliżający się do nich Draco Malfoy. Stanął przed nimi z rękoma arogancko włożonymi w kieszenie spodni.

– Potter, dobrze wiesz, że w Domu Slytherina nie tolerujemy sprowadzania szlam. – Większość osób przyglądających się, zaśmiała się wrednie.

Harry zacisnął dłoń na moim ramieniu, próbując powstrzymać mnie od czegokolwiek. Oh, jak on mnie dobrze zna.

– Harry, spokojnie. Nie zrobię mu krzywdy, nie teraz. – Brunet powoli wziął dłoń.

Zrobiłam krok w przód, przez co praktycznie stykałam się ciałem z blondynem. Przychyliłam lekko głowę w lewo i przybrałam najbardziej obojętną minę na jaką jest mnie stać, co spowodowało zadrżenie kilku osób. O tak, dawna Cornelia powraca.

– Ja, Cornelia Azalea Black, spadkobierczyni rodów Black i Arrow, nakazuję zadość uczynienie na stojącego tutaj Dracona Lucjusza Malfoy'a, spadkobiercę rodu Malfoy za zniewagę mojej osoby – powiedziałam głośno i obserwowałam rosnące zdziwienie na twarzach Ślizgonów. Ciekawe, co zdziwiło ich bardziej: ród Arrow, czy przywołanie dawnego zwyczaju. – Informacje zostaną dostarczone jutro rano.

– Będę oczekiwał sowy. – Malfoy ukłonił się w moją stronę, po czym odszedł do przyjaciół.

***

Godzinę później siedzieliśmy na ziemi w jego dormitorium i patrzyliśmy na ścianę. Jedliśmy jabłka, bo zgłodnieliśmy.

– Ile ci zostało? – zapytałam cicho.

– Piętnaście.

– Nic nie możesz zrobić?

– Oprócz samobójstwa? Nic, zupełnie nic. Tylko siedzieć i czekać – zaśmiał się sucho i wgryzł w owoc.

Ponownie zapadła cisza. Nie przerywałam jej, aż do momentu, gdy musiałam odejść i wracać do domu. Pożegnaliśmy się uściskiem i jedną, pojedynczą łzą, która spłynęła po moim policzku.

– Niech świt łaskawym ci będzie, duszo utrapiona – szepnęłam wychodząc.

***

Na Wieży Astronomicznej, w blasku powoli zachodzącego słońca, czekał na mnie wysoki brunet. Opierał się o barierkę tyłem do mnie. Cienie grały na jego sylwetce jakby okrywając go przed zimnem, w końcu miał na sobie tylko t-shirt.

– Witaj, Liliano – przywitał się, odwracając się w moją stronę.

– Felix. – Sztywno kiwnęłam głową w jego stronę. – Kiedy z nim porozmawiasz?

– Za godzinę. Choć nie wiem, czy nazwę to rozmową, skoro on nie może do mnie mówić.


	8. Gdy sen powraca

W całkowitych ciemnościach z szafki nocnej wyciągnęłam dzwoniący telefon. Numer, który dzwonił, był jednym z tych, których należy się obawiać. Drżącymi dłońmi odebrałam i czekałam.

– Czas minął. Zakończ jego mękę. – Męski głos, tak wspaniale znajomy, sucho oznajmił mi moją powinność.

Schowałam urządzenie do szufladki i z westchnieniem opuściłam ciepłe łóżko. Podeszłam do szafy i wyciągnęłam z niej czarne jeansy i koszulę, wysokie, czerwone trampki i skórzany płaszcz. Założyłam wszystko i udałam się do łazienki.

– Nienawidzę cię – wyszeptałam w stronę swojego odbicia. Odwróciłam się plecami do lustra i wychodząc wypowiedziałam kilka kolejnych słów. – Ad veritatem.

Nie musiałam się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że moje włosy zmieniły barwę na czerwony, twarz nabrała barwy pergaminu, a oczy zabłysły bursztynem, bądź złotem – nigdy nie potrafię tego określić.

W drodze do wyjścia z pokoju, z biurka zgarnęłam skradzioną ze szkoły księgę i schowałam ją pod płaszcz. Wyjście z domu nie było trudne, Syriusz ma strasznie twardy sen. Z jednego z ciemnych zaułków teleportowałam się na błonia Hogwartu. W drodze do sypialni Harry'ego przez pół szkoły, w te i wewte wertowałam księgę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej formułki.

Jaki idiota zapisał ją runami?! – pomyślałam, próbując rozczytać krzywe pismo autora. – Doskonale ją pamiętasz, tylko udajesz. Uda ci się, robiłaś to już setki razy. – Tak, obrażanie siebie to mój najukochańszy moment dnia. Do momentu, w którym nie odezwą się głosy. Wtedy jest zabawnie.

Gdy dotarłam do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu, zobaczyłam tłum uczniów stojących w korytarzu prowadzącym do męskich dormitoriów. Przepchnęłam się i wpadłam do pomieszczenia, omiatając je wzrokiem. Pod ścianą przeciwną do tej, pod którą stało łóżko Harry'ego, stali przerażeni Malfoy i jakiś ciemnoskóry chłopak, pewnie Zabini, coś o nim słyszałam.

Na łóżku Pottera leżał on sam – pochłaniany przez płomienie, krzywiący się z bólu. Na policzkach poczułam łzy, spływały po mojej twarzy, gdy uklękłam przy łóżku i zaczęłam recytować formułkę w języku starożytnych, co chwilę ocierając łzy. Plecy Płonącego wygięły się w łuk, a usta otworzyły w niemym krzyku, gdy jego ciało zaczęło się rozpadać. Nie trwało to długo, gdy na pościeli pozostało jedynie wgniecenie po wcześniej leżącym tam ciele. Przysiadłam na piętach i schyliłam głowę.

– Idźcie po opiekuna – powiedziałam cicho. Nikt się nie ruszył. – Już!

Wszyscy zaczęli się wycofywać, usłyszałam zamknięcie się obrazu, więc ktoś poszedł po Snape'a, czy jak mu tam było. Przyszedł kilka minut później. Spojrzał na mnie, na pozostałą dwójkę mieszkańców dormitorium i oschle powiedział:

– Zaczekajcie na zewnątrz. – Wykonali jego polecenie bez sprzeciwienia.

Nauczyciel stanął obok mnie, więc się podniosłam, ocierając niestarannie łzy. Skłonił się lekko w moją stronę.

– Wiesz kim jestem, prawda?

– Czas nie jest wieczny, Śmierć jest... – rozpoczął.

–... A gdy sen powróci, zamieni cię w pył, by twa martwa dusza odnalazła spokój w ogrodach Śmierci – zakończyłam.

Facio-z-czarnej-mszy spojrzał na łóżko, dotknął pościeli i wyszeptał:

– Niech twa dusza odnajdzie spokój. – Opuścił pokój. Ruszyłam za nim, mijając zdziwionych uczniów.

Przeszłam pustymi korytarzami, nie mijając żadnego ducha i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Tam upadłam na kolana i chwytając się za głowę, wydałam najgłośniejszy krzyk w moim życiu. Po kilku minutach klęczenia na zimnym i mokrym podłożu, wstałam i poza barierami teleportowałam się z powrotem na Grimmauld Place. Po południu będzie pogrzeb, już Opiekun Slytherinu to załatwi, zgodnie ze zwyczajem. Będę musiała się pojawić, spełnić obietnicę, opowiedzieć wszystko. Zakończyć transakcję...


	9. Lody czekoladowe na Pokątnej

Słysząc kroki w holu, spięłam się. Wiedziałam, że to Syriusz, ale miałam obawy, że będzie to jakiś nauczyciel z Hogwartu.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się wesoło Black.

– Dobry – mruknęłam, zalewając swoją kawę wrzątkiem.

– Coś się stało?

– Harry... – zająknęłam się. Nie ważne, jak bardzo byłabym przygotowana na to, co się stało i tak trwałabym w niewyobrażalnej beznadziei, bo jak inaczej nazwać mój stan?

– Coś z nim nie tak? – Syriusz spojrzał na mnie z troską.

– Nie żyje – szepnęłam, spuszczając wzrok na bose stopy.

– K...Kiedy? – szok na jego twarzy był krótkotrwały i szybko zmienił się na coś w rodzaju smutku. Zapadł się na twarzy i jakby nagle postarzał o kilka lat.

– Dowiedziałam się chyba godzinę temu. Dzisiaj pogrzeb, muszę iść. Mam obietnicę. – Powoli upiłam łyk wciąż gorącej kawy.

– Wybiorę z tobą. Pójdę... Pójdę powiadomić Remusa. – Wyszedł z kuchni zostawiając mnie sam na sam z kubkiem kawy.

– Kim, na pióra anielskich skrzydeł, jest Remus? – zapytałam samą siebie, po czym chwyciłam kubek w dłonie.

Udałam się do swojego pokoju. Na pufie wciąż leżał płaszcz, który miałam na sobie w nocy. Odstawiłam kubek na stolik i niechętnie podniosłam ubranie. Z jednej z kieszeni wyciągnęłam pomniejszoną księgę i odłożyłam ją obok kubka. Sam płaszcz odwiesiłam do szafy na wieszak i ułożyłam go tak, by nie musieć na niego patrzeć za każdym razem, gdy sięgałam po ciuchy.

***

Z głębokim westchnieniem założyłam na stopy jedną z wielu par czerwonych trampek i porządnie je zawiązałam. Poprawiłam czarną bluzę, którą miałam na sobie i opuściłam pokój, do kieszeni jeansów wkładając chusteczkę i księgę. Wreszcie będę mogła ją oddać. Znaczy się, włożyć z powrotem na jej miejsce.

Idąc przez korytarz do schodów, z sypialni Syriusza słyszałam ciche odgłosy ubierania. On nie musi być tam tak wcześnie. Zeszłam na dół zeskakując z drugiego stopnia od dołu i udałam się do kuchni, gdzie z szafki zwinęłam batonika. Co jak co, ale bywam głodna. Wyszłam z domu i z jakiegoś ciemnego zaułka znowu przeniosłam się do Hogwartu.

Wymijając kilku uczniów snujących się po błoniach, weszłam do zamku i metodą "może i mnie widzisz, ale jam ninja, więc i tak udam, że mnie nie widzisz" ruszyłam w stronę biblioteki. W drzwiach do niej zderzyłam się z tą dziewczyną, co ostatnio mnie informowała o obiedzie. Jak jej było? Hermina Ginger? Horomina Grundig*? Chwila, pamiętam! Hermiona Granger. Nie pytajcie mnie dlaczego, ale jej nazwisko kojarzy mi się z jakąś tanią prostytutką. Tak, chyba jednak jestem bardziej trzepnięta niż myślałam.  
Gdy na mnie wpadła, w rękach miała kilka sporej grubości tomów, które w wyniku zaskoczenia upadły na ziemię. Podniosłam dwa, które leżały pod moimi stopami i podałam dziewczynie, która lekko wyrwała mi je z rąk, jakby bała się, że je zniszczę.

– Dzięki – powiedziała cicho i po pozbieraniu reszty książek, odeszła korytarzem w stronę przeciwną do tej, z której przyszłam.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i weszłam do biblioteki. Skinęłam na powitanie bibliotekarce i udałam się w stronę znanego mi już działu. Księgi Zakazane, część, której de facto nie powinno być w szkole, w której nacisk kładzie się na obronę przed czarną magią. Włamałam się tam znowu znanym sposobem ze spinaczem (który swoją drogą wciąż leżał w tym miejscu, w którym ostatnio go zostawiłam) i po powiększeniu książki włożyłam ją na miejsce jej kopii, która zniknęła w mojej dłoni. Tak samo jak dziwny ucisk na moim sercu.

Gdy wyszłam, usłyszałam stłumione uderzenia podeszew o wykładzinę na podłodze w tej części biblioteki. Ukradkiem cofnęłam się do najbliższego działu. Eliksiry. Nie wierzę, że dali te dwa działy tak blisko siebie. W sumie, to nie. Przecież w wielu rytuałach z tej ciemnej strony mocy potrzebne są eliksiry. 

Ale okey, nie kontempluj Carter, tylko weź jakąś książkę i udawaj, że jesteś pochłonięta jej lekturą. – Jak pomyślałam, tak zrobiłam i wybrałam książkę o eliksirach leczniczych. Znam je na pamięć, więc jak coś, to mogę odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań.

Zza regału wyłoniła się postać jakiegoś ucznia, którego z początku nie poznałam, ale szybko mój umysł odnalazł jego twarz i usta wykrzywiłam w lekkim uśmieszku z serii tych złośliwych.

– Witaj, Draconie – przywitałam się, odkładając księgę.

– Witam. – Sztywno skinął głową na powitanie, momentalnie zakładając na twarz maskę chłodnego opanowania. Mimo to, w jego oczach dojrzałam lekki strach, a rozwiane włosy wyglądały, jakby przed chwilą biegł. Uhuhu, czyżbyśmy uciekali?

– Czy coś się stało? – zapytałam, wypełniając swój głos sztuczną troską.

– Nic ważnego – zmieszał się, gdy usłyszał troskliwą nutę w moim głosie. 

W sumie... Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. Pewnie prędzej czy później się dowiem, to oczywiste. Znając życie z plotek, bądź gdy ktoś z jego bliskich się upije. Taa... W dziwnych momentach zdobywało się informacje. Po dłuższej chwili niezręcznej ciszy, zza okna usłyszałam ruch całej masy ciał. Zwiastun tego, co będę musiała wyznać za jakąś godzinę.

– Hadesie, miej mnie w opiece – westchnęłam, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki, mijając niezaciekawionych mną uczniów.

*****

Po godzinie stania na błoniach i rozmowie z dyrektorkiem oraz nauczycielami, wciąż w gabinecie tego pierwszego stanęłam przy oknie i spojrzałam na las. W cieniu jednego z wielkich dębów przy granicy dojrzałam dwie, wyraźnie męskie sylwetki, jedną trochę niższą od drugiej. No dziwnym zachowaniu roślin w tamtym miejscu – wiatr nie wiejący tylko w tym obszarze to coś zupełnie normalnego – domyśliłam się, że to Harry i Felix.

Nareszcie razem. Po czterech latach – przewinęło mi się przez myśl.

– Spłaciłaś swój dług. Powróć do swej postaci, skalana duszo – powiedziałam cicho.

Usłyszawszy jakimś cudem to zdanie, nauczyciele podeszli do mnie i otoczyli jak jakieś surykatki.

– Powtórzysz? – rozkazał mi ten cały Snape czy jak mu tam było. Nigdy tego nie zapamiętam.

– Nie mogę. W ten sposób zakończyłam jego transakcję już ostatecznie. – Przerwałam na chwilę, decydując się opowiedzieć o długu. – Jego dług tak naprawdę był karą. Cztery lata temu, kilka tygodni przez oddaniem za mnie życia, Potter był w Meksyku. Coś go goniło i wpadł do losowego domu. Był to dom Śmierci, o czym dowiedział się przez przypadek podczas szukania lodówki. Ten miał ochotę się udusić, jednak oczywistym jest, iż to niemożliwe. – Zaśmiałam się sucho. – Szybko wyjaśnił mu co jak, przez co kilka dni później mimo woli musiał go zabić, zgodnie z zasadami. Mimo wszystko polubił go, więc poszedł mu na rękę. Tej nocy minęły wyznaczone cztery lata – zamilkłam, wbijając wzrok w portrety zmarłych dyrektorów, które wbijały we mnie swoje zdziwione spojrzenia.

Nauczyciele vel surykatki zrobili kilka kroków ode mnie i w ciszy zaczęli myśleć, nie zadając więcej pytań. Wyjaśniłam wszystko, co mogłam. Mając w świadomości, że w krótkim czasie uczniowie zaczną zadawać pytania, w drodze do drzwi powiedziałam:

– Powiedzcie uczniom, niech wiedzą. Bo Śmierć przyjdzie do każdego, nie wiadomo kiedy przyjdzie, ale on nigdy się nie spóźnia – gdyby nie panująca w gabinecie cisza, mój cichy głos nie byłby słyszalny.

Wyszłam, zostawiając ich. W drodze na zewnątrz mijałam uczniów powoli wchodzących do szkoły. Gdy byłam na błoniach, gdzieś mignęli mi Syriusz i Remus, którzy aportowali się już na Grimmauld Place, znaczy się, raczej tam.

Stanęłam na krótkim pomoście na hogwarckim jeziorze. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam w niebo. Klucz jakiś ptaków powoli przemierzał powoli zmieniające kolory niebo. Tak spokojne, nie martwiące się o ostateczną śmierć, obietnicę. Zeszłam z mostku, nim ten zawaliłby mi się pod stopami.

Wróciłam do domu, po wcześniejszej wizycie na Pokątnej. Lody czekoladowe zawsze pomagają.


	10. List

Do drzwi mojego pokoju ktoś zapukał. Niemrawo mruknęłam pod nosem oznajmiając, że wciąż żyję. Zawiasy lekko zaskrzypiały zakłócając ciszę i rozległ się zmęczony głos Syriusza:

– Cornelio... Proszę, zejdź coś zjeść. – Jego głos był zmęczony i wypełniony błaganiem.

Wolnym ruchem wyrzuciłam przez ramię zmiętą kulkę papieru. Siedząc przy biurku od kilku dni, dokładniej od zakończenia "transakcji", próbowałam sklecić list do jednej ze starych znajomych, która miała w swoim posiadaniu potrzebną mi księgę, jednak nic z tego nie wychodziło. Byłam zbyt zmęczona, a nie przespałam nawet jednej nocy bez budzenia się co chwilę z krzykiem na ustach i łzami na policzkach. Mało jadłam, choć Syriusz kilka razy dziennie przynosił mi kanapki i herbatę do pokoju, a każdego dnia zabierał mnie do kuchni na śniadanie.

Tak było i dzisiaj. Wstałam od biurka i powłócząc nogami, starając się utrzymać pionową postawę, podpierając się na Blacku, zeszłam na dół do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedział zmartwiony Remus Lupin. Usiadłam przy stole i wbiłam wzrok w stopy, na których wciąż miałam te czerwone trampki, które miałam ostatnio w Hogwarcie. Nowy ojciec postawił przede mną talerz z dwoma kanapkami i kubek z parującą kawą, tym razem. Upiłam ostrożnie łyk i ugryzłam kanapkę. Smakowała jak molekuły, nie czułam smaku.

Po zjedzeniu wróciłam na górę do swojego pokoju i znów usiadłam za biurkiem. Oparłam głowę na pięści, a drugą ręką wzięłam długopis. Przyłożyłam jego końcówkę do papieru i znów zaczęłam pisać, tym razem musi się udać.

_Nathan,_

_Wszyscy wiemy, że nie piszę listów, jeśli nie muszę, ale teraz jest wybitnie ważny powód. Alastair nie żyje. Trzy dni temu była transakcja. Felix powrócił._

_Carter_

Cztery zdania, wszystko, co wystarczy, by opisać całą sytuację. Wyrwałam ostrożnie kartkę i złożyłam ją na pół. Włożyłam ją do czarnej koperty i zapieczętowałam, wyjętą z jednej z szuflad pieczęcią. Podniosłam kopertę i wyszłam na korytarz. W salonie jak zawsze będzie Syriusz, może pożyczy mi swoją sowę. Ostrożnie zeszłam po schodach i tak jak myślałam, siedział w salonie i czytał Proroka Codziennego.

– Syri... – Mój głos był chrapliwy, dawno nie mówiłam. – Syri, mógłbyś mi pożyczyć swoją sowę?

Opuścił gazetę i spojrzał na mnie z niemym pytaniem w oczach.

– Muszę wysłać list. I to szybko, zbyt długo zwlekałam.

Kiwnął głową, wstał i ruszył na górę, a ja za nim. Zaczekałam na niego na korytarzu przed drzwiami do jego sypialni. Po kilku chwilach wyszedł i podał mi czarną jak smoła sowę.

– Dziękuję.

Black miał chwilę zawahania.

– Martwię się o ciebie. Odkąd byłaś ostatni raz w Hogwarcie mało jesz, nie odzywasz się, nie śpisz. Tylko coś piszesz. Wyjaśnisz mi to kiedyś?

Patrząc na niego czułam się strasznie. Nigdy nie chciałam, by nawiązać z kimś większą wieź, bo to było podstawą zamartwiania się, a o mnie trzeba się martwić. Mam tajemnice, znikam, prowadzę często zły tryb życia opierający się na egzystowaniu. Nie rozmawiam o sobie z ludźmi i mam wahania nastrojów. Nie jestem typem, z którym da się prowadzić zdrową relację. Jestem toksyczna. Nie chcę wyliczać osób, które przeze mnie zginęły.

W milczeniu potwierdziłam jego słowa kiwnięciem głową, na co on lekko mnie przytulił, uważając na sowę. Gdy opuścił ramiona, podeszłam do okna na końcu korytarza i otwierające je, wręczyłam zwierzęciu list i wyrzuciłam je za okno, które zamknęłam. Syriusza już za mną nie było.


	11. Whiffle i truskawki

Ogólnie to w życiu mi się wybitnie nudzi, a stwierdzam to na podstawie ostatniego tygodnia. Po wysłaniu listu nic nie miałam co robić. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Bo zostało mi już dość mało czasu, by przygotować się do wyjazdu do szkoły, mam kilka spotkań do nadrobienia i mnóstwo książek do przeczytania, ale jednocześnie poprawił mi się humor i całe dnie spędzałam snując się po domu i ględząc nad uchem Syriuszowi o jakiś nieistotnych rzeczach, że na przykład Freddie Mercury tak naprawdę nazywał się Farrokh Bulsara i pochodził z Zanzibaru. Po dwóch dniach Syri nie wytrzymał i kazał mi spadać, na co ja zrobiłam smutną minkę i odeszłam, po czym wróciłam z lodami po godzinie. Do samej kolacji gadałam, a on – jak mi wytłumaczył wczoraj – uznał to za przeprosiny po dniach spędzonych na egzystowaniu. Po całym tygodniu spędzonym dosłownie w ten sposób, Black przyszedł do mnie z talerzem ciastek i poprosił o zmniejszenie ilości słów wypływających na sekundę. Zrobiłam to. Pod warunkiem, że przyniesie mi jeszcze jeden talerz ciastek, co zrobił w zaskakującej szybkości.

Ale wiecie co się dzisiaj rano okazało? Że jestem tutaj już miesiąc! Tutaj w sensie, że na Grimmauld Place. Mam ochotę zrobić coś totalnie głupiego. Zmienię kolor włosów, bo powoli zaczyna schodzić farba. Teraz chcę ciemnozielone. Ale nie takie prawie czarne, takie bardziej pod szmaragd mają podchodzić. Będę miała problemy w szkole, ale kij im w... odbyt. Dyrektor jest facetem... Wyszło trochę gejowsko. Swoją drogą, wszyscy wiedzą, że przyjaźnił się z Gellertem Grindewaldem, tak? No to mam podejrzenie, że pomiędzy nimi była taka gejoza, że wszyscy dookoła pluli tęczą i biegały sobie jednorożce. Teraz wyszło Tumblerowo... Czy ze mną jest coś nie tak?

W każdym razie, nie ważne jak powalona bym nie była, wstałam o godzinie dziesiątej trzydzieści i po godzinie byłam w salonie, siedząc na fotelu. Cudem, dosłownie cudem, znowu zajęła się mną ta sama dziewczyna co ostatnio.

– Znowu się spotykamy – zaśmiała się i zaczęła rozczesywać moje włosy. – Jaki kolor tym razem?

– Szmaragdowy.

– Szalejemy, jak widzę.

Przez cały czas rozmawiałyśmy ze sobą, czasem z innymi klientami i fryzjerami. Dowiedziałam się gdzieś po drodze, że nazywa się Terrence McBeat, ale wszyscy nazywali ją Terre. Oczywiście też się przedstawiłam, żeby nie być niemiłą. Zaczęli nazywać mnie Whiffle, no wiecie, wietrzyk. Na początku udałam oburzenie, ale o co miałabym się burzyć? Fajna ksywka. Ogólnie to siedziałam tam coś około dwóch godzin, ale wcale tego nie czułam.  
Po zapłaceniu i pożegnaniu wszystkich – a było ich nie więcej niż palców w jednej dłoni – wyszłam z salonu i udałam się do jakiejś odludnej alejki, by teleportować się na Pokątną, gdzie w lodziarni, oceniania wzrokiem staruszek – czy w magicznej części Londynu, czy w mugolskiej, zawsze będą stare, oceniające babcie – kupiłam dużą porcję lodów czekoladowych. Zjadłam je na miejscu i wróciłam do domu, szykując się na awanturę.

Przyśpieszę narrację mojego dnia, naprawdę, to zaczyna się robić nudne. Po przyjściu do domu, zawołał mnie Syri, który siedział w swoim gabinecie na drugim piętrze. Miał szczęście, że szłam do biblioteki. Dostałam od niego całą litanię rzeczy potrzebnych do szkoły i informację, że skoro urodziłam się po ostatnim dniu sierpnia, a dokładniej siedemnastego września, dołączę do szóstego rocznika. Oprócz tego dostałam truskawkę. Chociaż nie taką do jedzenia, tylko pluszową, siedziała na moim łóżku. Do niej była doczepiona karteczka, która była niepodpisana, ale domyślałam się od kogo:

_Hej, Whiffle! Wspomniałaś coś, że lubisz truskawki :)_

Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy o truskawkach gadałam, ale oczywistym jest, że dzisiaj w salonie. W każdym razie, ten ktoś się nie myli, lubię truskawki.


	12. Mogę wrócić do domu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _tekst_ – głos "ktośka"  
>  **tekst** – głos Carter

Zmieniłam kolor, o tym opowiedziałam. A mówiłam o reakcji pani Weasley? Była przerażona i wyzywała mnie od Szatana. Potem chciała odprawić egzorcyzm, ale powstrzymała ją ta cała Hermina, która nie wiem po kiego grzyba pojawiła się razem z nią. W każdym razie dziewczyna pochwaliła dobór koloru.

W każdym razie dowiedziałam się, że do Hogwartu pojadę o wiele szybciej, niż myślałam! Dokładniej pierwszego grudnia. O radości. Jeszcze o godzinie siódmej będzie po mnie jakiś nauczyciel. Swoją drogą listę dostałam kilka dni temu, chyba nawet Syriusz mi ją dał. Nie pamiętam.

Ogólnie, to właśnie jestem gdzieś pomiędzy kupowaniem pergaminów a różdżki, bo z tego co się dowiedziałam, ta którą posiadam "jest niezgodna z obowiązującymi w szkole zasadami" przez co muszę kupić nową. Najlepiej od Ollivandera, bo Gregorowicz "to nie to samo, co stary, dobry Ollivander". Więc w ten sposób skończyłam, płacąc za różdżkę cisową ze rdzeniem ze smoczego serca, która nawet mi się podoba. Nawet, bo wolę mój czarny bez z włosem śmierci. Nie myślcie sobie, że łatwo było wydębić u Felixa zrobienie takiej różdżki. Przez tydzień mu służyłam, a to naprawdę nie jest nic miłego. Najważniejszy jeździec apokalipsy bywa niezmiernie irytujący.

O mamusiu ma wredna... Nie mam o czym opowiadać! Zaczynam popadać w depresję... Mój żywot jest taki nudny! Gdybyście tylko mnie widzieli, że rzuciłam się na moje łóżko już w domu niczym płacząca księżniczka Disney'a. Nie mam o czym opowiadać. Wiecie co? Zrobię coś, co jako małolata robiłam w każdym z pamiętniko-dzienniko-cosiu. Napiszę "Time skip".

***

Widzicie? Taka magia! Dopiero co pomyślałam "Time skip" i już czekam w salonie na kanapie na nauczyciela mającego mnie zabrać do Hogwartu. Ktoś się zbliża... Znaczy się... Pojawia się w kominku. Tak, tym moim ukochanym i wspaniałym kominku w salonie, tym nad którym rozwodziłam się już kilka miesięcy temu. Tak teraz myślę, że było to naprawdę dawno, jeszcze jakiś czas temu pisałam list – na który Nathan dalej nie odpowiedział – i rozpaczałam nad stratą.

Wracając, z kominka wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna w ciemnych szatach idealnie komponującymi się z jeszcze bardziej czarnymi włosami długimi do ramion wyglądającymi, jakby przed chwilą umył je olejem. Powstrzymując się od wzdrygnięcia od patrzenia na jego włosy, przeniosłam wzrok na jego twarz. Niezadbana twarz o ziemistej cerze była wykrzywiona w grymasie niezadowolenia, a ciemne oczy – gość wyglądał jak urwany z czarnej mszy z tymi wszystkimi ciemnymi elementami. Brakuje mu jeszcze pomalowanych na czarno paznokci i rytualnego noża – wpatrywały się to we mnie, to w siedzącego obok mnie Syriusza, który wciąż wyglądał, jakby spał. Dźgnęłam go między żebra, na co on oddał mi mocnym kuksańcem. 

– Witaj, Severusie. – Syriusz podał mężczyźnie dłoń. – Cornelio, to jest Severus Snape, nauczyciel Eliksirów w Hogwarcie.

Lekko się ukłoniłam w stronę nieprzychylnie patrzącego na mnie mężczyzny i chwytając za rączkę mojego kufra – wspaniałego kufra, wieloprzegrodowego, magicznie powiększonego wewnątrz, z ciemnego, prawie czarnego drewna ze srebrnymi zrobieniami – i grzecznie się przywitałam:

– Miło pana poznać. Nazywam się Carter Lastwind. – Tak, geniuszu, to było bardzo inteligentne, nie powiedzenie Syriemu, że w szkole widniejesz jako "Carter Lastwind". Super, teraz tłumacz się, dlaczego nazwał cię Cornelia. Czasem myślę, że chyba mam coś nie tak z mózgiem.

– Chwyć mnie za ramię, gdy staniemy w komiku. Wspólnie przeniesiemy się do kominka w gabinecie dyrektora, bo nie jesteś dodana do barier ochronnych zamku – powiedział sucho Facet w Czerni Pierwszej Generacji, wchodząc do kominka.

Stanęłam obok niego, dając mu dłoń na ramię, mocniej przytrzymując mój biedny, przepiękny kufer i zamknęłam oczy, gdy Shake powiedział miejsce, do którego chcemy się dostać.

Choć podróż trwała całe piętnaście sekund, zdążyłam trzy razy wykląć twórcę sieci Fiuu, błagać Felixa o litość i chyba uderzyć jakiegoś gościa w ryj. Gdy w końcu wylądowaliśmy, z gracją wypadłam na twarz na skurzony dywan w gabinecie dyrcia z myślą, by zatrzymać w żołądku na szybko wypitą kawę i kilka tostów, które zjadłam na śniadanie.

Gdy usłyszałam chrząknięcie Shake'a – tak, od teraz będę go tylko i wyłącznie nazywać w taki sposób – i cichy śmiech dyrektorcia, momentalnie pozbierałam się z podłogi i w ekstremalnie szybkim tempie poprawiłam białe jeansy (otrzepywanie bielusieńkich spodni z kurzu to syzyfowa praca, uwierzcie), czarny podkoszulek na ramiączkach i czarną na poły przeźroczystą bluzkę. Po wytrzepaniu kurzu z ubrań, spojrzałam na dyrektora z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Dzień dobry! Widzę, że przynajmniej dyrektor się wyspał – odparłam na jednym oddechu, myśląc nad kolejnym zdaniem. – Czy możemy już iść na śniadanie? Tak, mam szaty, ale są w kufrze. Przebiorę się na lekcje czy coś. To co? Idziemy?

Dyrektor zaśmiał się głośno i podniósł ręce jak ksiądz błogosławiący swe barany i kiwnął głową, wyprzedzając mnie. Wyrównałam z nim krok, bo coś tam mówił, że mam poczekać przed Wielką Skałą czy coś takiego, aż mnie wywoła. Mogę to zrobić. Jeśli będzie kawa. 

***

Stoję tu od dziesięciu minut, słuchając stłumionego odgłosu sztućców i rozmów. KIEDY TEN DZIADYGA MNIE WYWOŁA?

 _Ej, Carter, spokojnie!_ – odezwał się Harry w mojej głowie. Szczerze? Zapomniałam o tej pieprzonej więzi.

**Jestem spokojna. Jak pieprzony typetański mnich.**

_Co się znowu stało?_

**Czekam aż Dumbel mnie wywoła. Jestem w Hogwarcie, życz mi powodzenia. Raczej nikt nie zginie. Raczej.**

_Czekaj, powiem Felixowi, by szykował się na wskrzeszanie._

**Czasem cię nienawidzę.**

Zamknęłam więź, pozwalając jednak, by Harry mógł słuchać tego, co się dzieje. Wbrew pozorom, da się to zrobić. Trzeba tylko chcieć. Coś się dzieje za drzwiami. Wszyscy cichną. Dumbledore, stary chuju, specjalnie kazałeś mi tu sterczeć. To było nie fajnie i jeśli tak ma to wyglądać, w sensie wszyscy racy będą, przez cały czas jaki tu spędzę, to mam jedno, ważne pytanie... Mogę wrócić do domu?

–...Moi drodzy, dzisiaj do naszej szkoły przybyła nowa uczennica. Będzie ona uczęszczać na szósty rok. Przywitajcie, Carter Lastwind! – Wszyscy dzielnie zaczęli klaskać, a na moje imię otworzyły się wrota, ukazując mi tłum wypatrujących mojej zacnej osoby.

Szybko poprawiłam włosy, zaczesując je lekko do tyłu i krokiem typowej modelki Dżoany Krupy, weszłam do sali. A tak serio to nie. Poprawiłam włosy i normalnie weszłam wpatrując się w kobietę stojącą przy jakimś krześle z dziwną czapką.

– Panno Lastwind, proszę podejść do mnie i założyć Tiarę Przydziału na głowę – powiedziała kobieta. Swoją drogą, przypomniało mi się, że nazywa się McGonnagal.

– Hmmm... – odezwał się głos w mojej głowie. Tym razem nie był to Harry. – Widzę w tobie pokłady niezwykłej mocy. Jest w tobie też sporo mroku, ale też wiele uczuć. Masz zagmatwaną przeszłość, z którą nie chcesz się rozstawać, gdyż była i wciąż jest dla ciebie ostoją, pomimo jej charakteru. Masz w sobie cechy wszystkich domów, jesteś odważna niczym Gryffindor, kochasz wiedzę jak wychowankowie Ravenclaw, a pomimo chłodnych kalkulacji i odsuwania się od społeczeństwa, jesteś lojalna jak Puchon. Jeden z domów łączy w sobie te cechy, jednak nim dokonam wyboru, chcę cię zapytać, porozmawiać. – Wiedząc, że nie jest to zwyczaj Tiary, czekałam na jej pytania czy coś tam. – Kim tak naprawdę jesteś? Nie widzę w tobie człowieka z krwi.

– Pochodzę z niezwykłej rasy. Jestem Nieznaną, jednak nie tylko tym, choć nie mogę tego wyjawić. Nie teraz, gdy jestem pod ostrzałem – odpowiedziałam szczerze w myślach.

– Rozumiem. Czy masz może jakieś preferencje przydziału?

– Zadecyduj, w końcu to twoje zadanie. – Czy przechodzenie z dziwną czapką na ty jest normalne? Szybka dygresja. – Nie będę ingerować, w końcu czy to nie zmieni faktu, że będę musiała nauczyć się żyć wśród ludzi, po tak długiej izolacji?

– Jesteś naprawdę ciekawa. Będę cię obserwować, ale na razie, oto mój wybór... – Wzięła głęboki wdech, a ja przygotowałam się na krzyk z jej strony. – Slytherin!

Ściągnęłam Tiarę i odłożyłam ją na stołek, odchodząc w stronę odpowiedniego domu, gdzie przygotowano dla mnie miejsce... Obok Draco Malfoy'a. A skoro już przy nim jesteśmy... Czy nie nakazałam mu przeprosin? Wszystko da się załatwić nawet improwizacją.

Stanęłam przed nim, ruchem głowy nakazując mu powstanie. Oczy wszystkich znajdujących się w Wielkiej Sali skierowały się na nas i napadła cisza tak głęboka, że gdybym się postarała, mogłabym usłyszeć bicie serca znajdujących się wokół mnie Ślizgonów.

– Draconie Malfoy, gdy ostatnio odwiedziłam Hogwart okazałeś wobec mojej osoby. Listownie przekazałam ci warunki odkupienia swych łask, jednakże nie podałam daty. Dziś nadszedł ten dzień. Wkrótce wybije pełna godzina. 

Blondyn wstał i przeszedł na środek przejścia, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego ze mną.

– Ja, Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy błagam o wybaczenie stojącą tutaj Cornelię Azaleę Arrow – Wow, zapamiętał. Ciekawe, jak długo się tego uczył. – za zniewagę jej osoby podczas jej niedawnej wizyty.

Dobra, nie było to jakiś wysokich lotów, ale nie będę wybrzydzać.

– Wybaczam.


	13. Truskawka.

W sumie życie w Hogwarcie nie było takie złe, pomijając Gryfonów, którzy postanowili zrobić sobie ze mnie obiekt śmiechu (Ronald Weasley i świta) i obiekt westchnień (pozostali Gryfoni) co z każdym dniem miałam bardziej w miejscu, gdzie kończą się plecy i nie chodzi mi tutaj o krzyż.

Mój dzień był prosty do momentu, w którym nie nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień, w którym do szkoły miał przyjść kolejny uczeń lub uczennica. Spokojnie siedziałam w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu czekając, aż dyrektor wywoła nowego ucznia. Wszyscy aż drżeli z poniecenia, w końcu niezdaża się, by aż dwóch uczniów przychodziło w środku roku szkolnego.  
Gdy Dumbel podszedł do mównicy, zamknęłam czytaną książkę i czekałam aż powie to cholerne nazwisko.

– Moi drodzy, powitajcie Terrence McBeat! – Na słowa dyrcia wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, jednak ja zamarłam w jednym miejscu.

To musi być pomyłka! – krzyczałam w myślach, jednocześnie błagając o zbieżność nazwisk.

Niestety, moje błagania nie były wystarczające i przez wrota weszła dobrze mi znana mietowowłosa dziewczyna, która rozglądając się po Sali złapała moje spojrzenie.

– Hej, Whiffle! 

– Hej, Terre – odpowiedziałam cicho, jednak było na tyle cicho, że wszyscy to słyszeli, przez co gdy tylko spóściłam wzrok rozległy się szepty.

W czasie, w którym ja starałam się ignorować wszystko i wszystkich, przyglądając się swoim butom, zakończyła się ceremonia przydziału mojej znajomej.

– Slytherin! – głośny krzyk Tiary Przydziału wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

Wyraźnie nabuzowana dobrą energią Terre usiadła obok mnie przy stole i przytuliła mnie z niedźwiedzią siłą. Jakaś dziewczynka, może z pierwszego lub drugiego roku gapiła się na nas, a na czole miała wręcz wypisane: Shipuję. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i odwzajemniłam uścisk, który tylko wzmocnił się, gdy usłyszałam ciche: – Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo tęskniłam. – wyszeptane do mojego ucha.

– Nie znamy się długo, ale czuję, jakbym czekała od lat, by cię zobaczyć – odpowiedziałam tak cicho, że miałam wrażenie, iż Terrence tego nie usłyszała.

Gdy wreszcie się odsunęłyśmy, zjadłyśmy w spokoju śniadanie, które popiłam taką ilością kawy, że zaczęłam podrygiwać w tym samym rytmie co przyjaciółka.

***

Usiadłyśmy z Terrence na moim łóżku w teraz już naszym dormitorium. Dotychczas mieszkałam z Pansy Parkinson, dzięki czemu łatwo było dostawić kolejne łóżko.

W każdym razem siedziałyśmy na moim łóżku w ciszy, a Terre pochłaniała wzrokiem nieuporządkowane dormitorium, aż jej wzrok padł na truskawkę, która leżała na moim łóżku. Naciągnęła się po nią, ale byłam szybsza i przytuliłam ją, chowając nos w tym zielonym cosiu.

– Wyglądasz świetnie – zaśmiała się i wstała z łóżka, podchodząc do swojego kufra. – Ale jeszcze lepiej będziesz wyglądać w tym!

Przyniosła nieduże pudełko, które z ciekawością otwarłam. W środku, na prawdopodomnie aksamitnej wyściółce, leżał skromny naszyjnik z zielonym kamieniem w ozdobnej buteleczce.

– Co to jest?

– Jadeit, będzie ci pasował. – Pomogła mi założyć ozdobę.

– Z jakiejś to okazji? – zapytałam, wracając do przytulania owoca.

– Powiedzmy, że to wczesny prezent na święta.

Coś mi nie pasuje, ale chyba wolę nie drążyć. Prędzej czy później i tak się dowiem. Ogólnie coś mi nie pasuje w całej Terrence, ale i tak ją lubię, bo kto w tych czasach jest normalny? Przytuliłam ją lekko i wręczyłam truskawkę. Niech zna moją dobrą wolę.


	14. O mój Boże, witaj Johnatanie

Kolejne tygodnie szkoły ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie, a z każdym kolejnym dniem chciałam, by wreszcie były święta i bym mogła wreszcie wrócić na Grimmauld Place, do Syriego i Remiego. Nie powiem, ale trochę mi tęskno do tej dwójki, czasem są śmieszni. W sensie Syriusz jest zabawny, a Remus zawsze się do niego przyłącza, żartobliwie go upominając, zazwyczaj potem dostaję ciastka, w sumie nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Bo piekielnie kocham ciastka.

Jednak raczej was nie obchodzą moje gusta żywieniowe, prawda? Pewnie wolicie posłuchać jak narzekam na ludzi, na szkołę, na siebie, a szczególnie to czekacie na jakieś pikantne plotki. O nie, nie, nie. Tak dobrze nie będzie. No może jedna rzecz... Weasley przelizał się z Brown, taka dosłownie klasyka, ale Gryffindor wybuchnął, jednocześnie ośmieszając znienawidzonego rudzielca. Oczywiście jest mi straaasznie przykro z tego powodu.

Ale w sumie dzień bez przypału, nagłego wypadku lub mordu niebyłby ciekawy, prawda? Więc ten zapowiadał się na całkiem nudny, do momentu, w którym drzwi Wielkiej Sali nie otwarły się w połowie śniadania.

Byłam wtedy w trakcie spożywania kawy i ani mi się śniło ruszenie tyłka na lekcje. Wtem wspomniane wcześniej drzwi otworzyły się i weszło przez nie kilku facetów w garniturach, osłaniając stojącą za nimi osobę. Stanęli na środku sali, gdzieś na wysokości mnie i Terre i odsłonili tą osobę. Widząc jej twarz zapragnęłam wystarczającej siły, by zgnieść filiżankę własną dłonią. Osobą był dobrze mi znany, wysoki mężczyzna o blond włosach i rysach twarzy będących kalką moich własnych. Uśmiechał się krzywo, a jego oczy błyszczały złośliwie.

– Witaj, Cornelio – przywitał mnie.

– Witaj, Johnatanie – opowiedziałam, wstając.

Uwaga wszystkich przeniosła się na nas, a cisza, która nastała, wręcz wibrowała z napięcia. Nawet nauczyciele patrzyli na mnie i Johnatana.

– Droga siostro, przychodzę z wiado... – zaczął mówić oficjalnym tonem, ale przerwałam mu.

– Johnatanie, nazywaj mnie po imieniu. Pamiętasz doskonale, że nie przepadam za zwrotami związanymi z pochodzeniem.

– Zatem, Cornelio, przychodzę z wiadomością, że nasz drogi ojciec, Sargon Arrow, wzywa cię do rezydencji głównej na ważne spotkanie. Czy zechcesz pójść ze mną po dobroci, czy pod groźbą? – zapytał uprzejmie.

– Pójdę z własnej woli – odparłam, znając groźby ojca. – Jednak chcę zabrać kogoś ze sobą.

– O kim mówisz? – przechylił lekko głowę. Nagle wydał mi się bardziej ludzki, wcześniej był jak... Człowiek z Kryształu*... Piękny i odległy.

– O Terrence McBeat. – Miętowowłosa podniosła się i stanęła obok mnie. – Czy jest z tutaj też Alaric?

– Czeka na zewnątrz – odpowiedział, ale spojrzał na jednego z Facetów w Czerni, który wyszedł. – Oczywiście, możesz zabrać przyjaciółkę, ojciec zastrzegł, że pewnie będziesz chciała kogoś wciąć ze sobą.

– Corni! – zawołał ktoś przy drzwiach i już sekundy później byłam gnieciona w uścisku.

Był to mój wspaniały brat bliźniak, Alaric. Gdy mnie puścił, musiałam unieść głowę, był wyższy niż pamiętałam. Przydługie, blond włosy zawadiacko opadały mu na czoło, a brązowe oczy błyszczały. Stał przede mną z dłońmi arogancko włożonymi do kieszeni beżowych jeansów, które na nim w nieznany mi sposób świetnie wyglądały z klasyczną białą koszulą. Przy czym chyba starał się wyglądać "mniej włosko" jak on to zawsze ujmował, nigdy nie lubił naszych włoskich rysów twarzy.

– Koniecznie muszę jechać? – zapytałam bliźniaka.

– Gdybyś nie ignorowała wszystkich listów rodziców niebyłoby to konieczne, ale czasem trzeba... – Odchylił głowę w tył i zaczął chuśtać się na piętach.

– Po pierwsze, teraz przejdziecie się do dyrektora. Jak bracia – zaznaczyłam, spoglądając na Johnatana i Alarica. – A my się idziemy spakować. Spotkamy się na zewnątrz. Nie musicie wysyłać agentów.

Chwyciłam Terrence za rękę i pociągnęłam w stronę wyjścia. Moi wspaniali bracia wspólnie podeszli do dyrcia i zaczęli wszystko wyjaśniać. Nawet nie słysząc całej rozmowy mogłam się domyślić, że nie dość wypuści nas bez problemu, to jeszcze powiedział, ze mamy kilka dni więcej niż potrzebujemy. Miło z jego strony, może w końcu się wyśpię.

W każdym razie przeszłyśmy z Terre do lochów i naprawdę zaczęłyśmy się pakować, okazjonalnie rzucając w siebie losowymi rzeczami, gdy któraś coś skomentowała. Mimo wszystko komentarze na temat bielizny nie powinny śmieszyć osoby w naszym wieku... Chyba. Mimo wszystko udało nam się w miarę szybko spakować i targając za sobą kufry, wyszłyśmy przed zamek. Stali tam moi bracia i w cholerę Facetów w Czerni.

– Nie śpieszyłyście się zbytnio – mruknął Johnathan, biorąc nasze bagaże, które zmniejszył i włożył do kieszeni. – Najpierw teleportują się ci w czerni, potem my po kolei. Cornelio, weź swoją przyjaciółkę.

Tak jak powiedział, tak zaczęli znikać wszyscy tajniacy. Później zniknął Johnathan, a zaraz za nim Alaric, który nam pomachał.

– Cornelia? – zaśmiała się lekko Terre.

– Oh, zamknij się. – Chwyciłam ją za rękę i skupiłam na miejscu, do którego mamy się przenieść.

Po kilku sekundach stanęłyśmy u stóp wzgórza, na którym wznosił się potężny pałac w stylu klasycznym, który tak uwielbiała moja matka. Jasne mury, ciemny dach i potężne okiennice. Uwielbiałam ten widok. Przed budynkiem znajdował się ogromny ogród – największy skarb mamy – pełen kwiatów z całego świata, które wiosną i latem urzekały feerią barw.

Przeszłyśmy przez ogromną bramę i podjazdem ruszyłyśmy do drzwi, które otwarły się i wybiegła przez nie moja mama, która rzuciła mi się na szyję.

– Tak dawno cię nie widziałam! – wykrzyknęła.

– Mamo... Dusisz – wydukałam, odsuwając ją delikatnie.

– Dzień dobry, nazywam się Terrence McBeat – przywitała się grzecznie Terre i wyciągnęła dłoń na powitanie, ale mama ją przytuliła.

– Jestem Jair Arrow, mów mi mamo. – Odsunęła ją na odległość ramion. – Chciałabym mieć twoją urodę. Jest anielska.

– Dziękuję za komplement. Pani też jest piękna – zmieszała się lekko.

– Chodźcie za mną, ojciec już czeka w sali bankietowej. – Poprowadziła nas w stronę domu.

Po przekroczeniu wrót znalazłyśmy się w zupełnie innym świecie. Krótki, trochę ciemny korytarz prowadził do okrągłej sieni oświetlonej ogromnym, srebrnym żyrandolem z wieloma świeczkami. Jasnoniebieskie ściany ozdobione srebrnymi kinkietami i podłoga z brzozowych paneli optycznie powiększały i tak spore pomieszczenie, którego przestrzeń i tak z zajmował tylko stolik, na którym stał wazon z różami. Na gołych ścianach znajowały się trzy pary dużych białych drzwi. Przeszliśmy przez te na wprost korytarza i znalazłyśmy się w przestronnym salonie.

Nie zastanawiając się nad jego wyglądem, który znacznie się zmienił, odkąd byłam tam ostatnio, przeszłyśmy przez jadalnię, kuchnię i kolejny salon zwany bawialnią i znalazłyśmy się w przepięknej sali bankietowej, w której krzątało się wiele osób, ustawiając stoły, przygotowując dekoracje – swoją drogą, kwiaty zawsze wybierała matka i zawsze wyglądały idealnie – a po środku wszystkiego, dyrygując pracami niczym dyrygent swą orkiestrą stał mój ojciec.

Któraś z kobiet z obsługi podeszła o coś zapytać i wtedy nas zobaczył. Podszedł do mnie z szerokim uśmiechem i jakby... wzruszeniem? w oczach. Gdy był wystarczająco blisko, dostrzegłam w nich łzy.

– Moje dziecko... Wróciło do domu – szepnął łamiącym się głosem i przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

Było to dziwne. Sargon Arrow jakiego znałam dotychczas był zamknięty w sobie, zimny, nie ukazywał uczuć, a wręcz nami gardził i sronił od dotyku. Teraz bez oporów przytulił mnie, a w jego oczach błyszczały ogromne łzy, które nadawały jego zielonym oczom wygląd wypolerowanych szmaragdów.

– Cześć, tato – uśmiechnęłam się lekko. – Przedstawiam ci moją przyjaciółkę, Terrence McBeat.

Odsunął się i spojrzał na dziewczynę stojącą obok, dotychczas niewidoczna. Szybko podał jej dłoń z entuzjazmem nią potrząsając gdy ta ją uścisnęła.

– Witaj w Arrow Palace! Nazywam się Sargon Arrow – uśmiechnął się.

– Miło pana poznać. Pięknie tutaj. – Rozejrzała się po beżowych ścianach ozdobionych girlandami błękitnych kwiatów i oknach za którymi rozciągał się widok na błyszczący w późnojesiennym blasku słońca i lasy.

– Moja droga, czuj się jak w domu. Z całą przyjemnością bym cię oprowadził, jednak muszę zająć się koordynacją prac nad zbliżającym się wydarzeniem, o którym porozmawiamy dzisiaj przy kolacji. – Odszedł kawałek dalej i wrócił do pracy.

– Pomogę mu, mam nadzieję, że poradzicie sobie – stanęła przed nami mama. – Tak się cieszę, że tutaj jesteście. Wróciło tutaj trochę życia.

– To co, gotowa na przygodę? – zapytałam ją żartobliwie.

– Z tobą? Zawsze. – Złączyłam nasze dłonie i pociągnęłam ją do drzwi, po drodze o mało nie wywracając mężczyzny niosącego chyba doniczkę.


	15. Doniczki, kwiatuszki i cholera by ich wzięła

Chodziłyśmy po całej rezydencji, to tu, to tam. Zaglądałyśmy do różnych pomieszczeń, często odnajdując takie, do których nikt od bardzo dawna nie zaglądał. Na przykład moja sypialnia, rodzice nie zatrudniali skrzatów, więc wszystko było pokryte nie taką znowu cienką warstwą kurzu. Będę musiała to posprzątać... Załatwi się.

Wolnym krokiem chodziłam wokół regałów ustawionych przy ścianach i spoglądałam na tytuły książek ustawionych na nich. Większość z nich stanowiły popularne mugolskie powieści, ale gdzieś pomiędzy były książki o Runach, Numerologii, Czarnej Magii... Dlaczego o nich zapomniałam? Z jednej z wyższych półek ściągnęłam książkę o ziołach, zrzucając sobie na głowę kilogram kurzu, ku uciesze Terre.

– Co tam masz? – Stanęła za mną i opierając podbródek na moim ramieniu, spojrzała na karty przeglądanej książki.

– Ziołolecznictwo, podręcznik zaawansowany.

– Ciekawie... Potrafisz coś czy tylko hobbystycznie posiadasz?

– Umiem leczyć oparzenia i bóle brzucha.

– No to nie jest z tobą tak źle, podstawy! – zaśmiała się, zabierając mi książkę i odstawiając ją na miejsce.

– Co robisz?

– Chcę zobaczyć resztę domu, książki możemy oglądać przez kolejną wieczność.

Kolejne dwie albo nawet trzy godziny spędziłyśmy krążąc po rezydencji trzymając się za ręce. Pokazałam jej wszystko, co tylko się dało, jednocześnie metodycznie omijając latające doniczki prowadzone przez pomocników balowych. Bankiet zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, a ja wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego byłam potrzebna. Ile mnie tutaj nie było? Dwa lata co najmniej. Wyszłyśmy do ogrodów. Mimo coraz zimniejszych dni i jesieni, wszystko wciąż wyglądało wspaniale.

Powoli spacerowałyśmy w słońcu, obserwując ptaki latające po niebie i przygotowania w sali bankietowej. Wszystko było w stylu mojej mamy, ale widziałam tam wiele złota, którego moja mama nie lubiła. To ona nauczyła mnie doceniać srebro, które jednak było rzadziej spotykane w naturze.

Wkrótce do naszego krążenia dołączył Alaric, który zaklinał że do końca życia ma dosyć lilii. Nie chciał nam jednak powiedzieć, na czyją cześć jest bankiet, twierdząc, że gdybym była inteligenta to już bym się domyśliła. Ale niemożliwym jest, by ktoś się hajtał... Kurwa.

– Czyżbym miała zyskać bratową?

– Ta jest, Calliope jest świetna, a jej ciasta... pokochasz ją!

– Gdzie się poznali? – zapytała Terre, siadając na jednej z licznych ławek. – Zgaduję, że chodzi o tego starszego brata.

– Dwa lata temu byliśmy na krótkich wakacjach w Grecji, tam się poznali. Potem wielka miłość, listy, bla bla bla. W skrócie? Dzisiaj oficjalne ogłoszenie zaręczyn – odparł, siadając po drugiej stronie ławki.

Przysiadłam na murku biegnącym dookoła balkono-podobnego czegoś. Ogrody miały kilka pięter i miały balkonowate punkty, wiszące nad niższymi piętrami. Znajdowaliśmy się akurat na jednym z nich. Pod nami chyba były żółte kwiatki, ale pewności nie mam.

– Kiedy przyjedzie?

– Przecież ona tu jest – zdziwił się i ruchem głowy wskazał na dom. – Siedzi chyba w lewym skrzydle, w sypialni. Prawdopodobnie wciąż poprawiają sukienkę.

– Myślisz, że to głupie że coś we mnie każe mi iść tam do niej i ją poznać teraz? – zapytałam ciszej niż zazwyczaj.

– Nie pójdę z tobą, bo raczej wolę nie narazić się Jonathanowi, ale ty leć.

Spojrzałam z wątpliwością na Ala, ale wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę budynku. Gdzieś za mną słyszałam kroki Terre, która do mnie dołączyła i wspólnie ruszyłyśmy na poszukiwania mojej przyszłej bratowej. Lewe skrzydło składało się prawie wyłącznie z sypialni, nie wiedziałam jak długo zajmie mi znalezienie Calliope. Okazało się, że wystarczy iść za... odgłosem Rolling Stones.

Dziewczynę znalazłyśmy na parterze w jednej z większych sypialni. Z daleka słyszałyśmy brzmienie "I Can't Get No Satisfaction", co niezmiernie mnie zdziwiło. Po zaproszeniu do środka zobaczyłam kogoś, kto był zupełnym przeciwieństwem mojego, sztywnego jak marmurowa płyta, brata.  
Była wysoka, bardzo wysoka, szczupła jak patyk, a całe jej ciemnoskóre ciało pokryte było jasnymi tatuażami. Na głowie miała chyba dredy zawinięte w coś w rodzaju koka. Już ją kocham, a szczególnie ten crop top z logiem AC/DC.

– Jestem Cornelia, siostra Jonathana – Wyrzuciłam z siebie i wyciągnęłam przed siebie dłoń, szczerząc się jak debil.

– Hej! Calliope, miło cię w końcu poznać.

Przyciągnęła mnie do siebie i przydusiła w mocnym uścisku. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałam Terrence stojącą za nami, jak myśli co ma ze sobą zrobić w tym momencie. Sama czułam się trochę niezręcznie, poznając narzeczoną mojego starszego brata, ale co zrobić? Gdy mnie puściła, przeszła obok i przyciągnęła do siebie Terre, która wydusiła swoje imię, szybko topiąc się w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

Wskazała dłonią kanapę stojącą na środku pokoju, a sama usiadła po turecku w nogach łóżka. Zasypała nas serią pytań, a my odpowiedziałyśmy tym samym. W końcu zadałam jej dręczące mnie pytanie:

– Kiedy się oświadczył?

Dziewczyna zamarła w ruchach, a była w trakcie szukania różdżki pośród skotłowanej kołdry, by przywołać herbatę.

– Jak to, oświadczył?

– Noo... Nie widzieliśmy się jakieś trzy lata, wracam a tu podobno bankiet na cześć zaręczyn.

– Jeśli Al znowu coś zmyślił... – Podrapała się po tyle głowy. – Nie jesteśmy razem.

Miałam zacząć się śmiać z tego, jak nazwała Alarica, tego jeszcze nie używałam, ale cała ta sprawa robi się dziwna.

– Nie jesteście razem? To po cholerę ten bankiet? – rzuciła Terre.

– Dostałam list z zaproszeniem na bankiet i tyle. Nigdy nie poznałam Johnatana, widziałam go pierwszy raz na oczy jakieś trzy dni temu. Zresztą, wygląda jak jakaś rzeźba, taki bezuczuciowy typ, nawet bym na randkę z nim nie poszła. – Zamyśliła się. – Chyba że dałby mi jakiś drogi prezent, to przemyślałabym to.

Zaśmiałam się i zmieniłam pozycję, teraz siedząc po turecku. Terre położyła mi się na kolanach i przewiesiła nogi przez boczne oparcie. Jak na kogoś, kto czasem nie myśli ma strasznie ciężką głowę.

– To jak myślisz, po co tu jesteś? – zapytałam.

– Mam po-

Przerwało jej otwarcie drzwi. Stał w nich Johnatan, który poinformował nas, że wszystkie trzy mamy udać się do gabinetu za biblioteką. Time to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Żyję.


	16. Życie, życie to poemat...

– Mam narzeczoną – rzuciłam od niechcenia, obserwując nagłe zmiany na twarzach Syriusza i Remusa.

– Przepraszam, że co?

– Mam. Narzeczoną – powtórzyłam wolniej, dobrze akcentując każde słowo i wykonując bardzo obsceniczne ruchy rąk w stronę dziewczyny siedzącej na fotelu obok.

Przenieśli wzrok na nią, Syriusz wciąż się krztusił ciastem. Przejdzie mu.

– Jestem Calliope Nadathur i tak, jestem jej narzeczoną – odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie.

–Skąd... Kiedy... Dlaczego – wykrztusił z siebie Syri.

– Skąd nie wiem.

– Kiedy wczoraj – dopowiedziała Lio.

– A dlaczego, to zapytaj moich rodziców – uśmiechnęłam się słodko. – Ale powiedzcie, co porabialiście bez mojej cudnej osoby?

Głównie porządkowali dom, pozbywali się niepotrzebnych rzeczy, ale nie zbliżali się do biblioteki, za co byłam wdzięczna. Udało im się odkopać sporą część poddasza, coś wrzucili do mojej sypialni, podobno nic wielkiego. Jak później się okazało, była to bardzo elegancka skrzynia pełnia książek w łacinie, świetnie się składa, że znam łacinę.

Pod czujnym okiem Calliope przeglądałam ostrożnie księgi, sortując je pod względem zawartości. Sporo z nich było o czarnej magii, kto by się spodziewał, część o czymś zupełnie innym, ale zainteresowała mnie jedna książka, która nie miała tytułu. Szybko zorientowałam się, co to jest i chciałam ukryć ją przez dziewczyną.

– Oddaj – rzuciła spokojnie, wyciągając rękę. – Wiem, że to grymuar.

– Skąd ta pewność? – zapytałam, odwracając się w jej stronę.

– Bo widziałam jeden w twoich rzeczach, gdy szukałaś czapki.

Zacisnęłam mocniej palce na książce i zagryzłam dolną wargę, patrząc w oczy Lio. Płonęły pięknym granatem, który przypominał mi wody morza Norweskiego, nad którym siedziałam kilka lat temu.

– Liliano, oddaj mi księgę.

Zastygłam w miejscu. Nie. Znowu wysłali kogoś, by mnie pilnował, znowu mi nie ufają. Czułam, jak pieką mnie policzki, a żuta warga krwawi po kontakcie z zębami. Ostrożnie zlizałam krew, która groziła spłynięciem po brodzie. Była dziwnie gorąca.

– Kto tym razem mi nie ufa? – zapytałam cicho.

– Bracia nie mają do ciebie zastrzeżeń – odpowiedziała, siadając na ziemi naprzeciwko mnie. – To Diabeł powiedział, że będziesz potrzebować wsparcia. Mówił, że zadanie jest zbyt wielkie, by pozwolić ci działać w pojedynkę, a sam wrócić już nie może.

Chwyciła mnie za dłonie i mocno je ścisnęła. Miała zimne ręce, wręcz lodowate.

– Teraz oddychaj ze mną, wdech... i wydech. – Powtórzyła to jeszcze kilka razy, a ja z nią. Już nie piekła mnie skóra, a zęby nie zniszczyły mi języka, gdy nim po nich przejechałam. – Teraz lepiej.

Gdy my zajmowałyśmy się księgami, Tere siedziała i przekopywała się przez moje rzeczy w Pałacu. Wiem to dzięki Alaricowi, który trochę jej pilnował. Podejrzewałam, czego mogła szukać, ale nie mogłam być 100% pewna. Miałam teorię, ze poszukuje księgi, której używałam, by zakończyć "żywot" Harry'ego, jednak potwierdzić to mogę, tylko jeśli znajdę na niej ślad dotyku.

Ślad... Jego istnienie też jest niepewne. Bo choć lubię Terrence, tak trochę mi nie pasuje, coś w niej jest nie tak. Gdy byłam w szkole zajęłam się przeszukiwaniem księgi, gdy tylko miałam możliwość. Dzięki niej mogłam wykluczyć co najmniej trzy kreatury, z którymi mogłaby być spokrewniona. Nie było opcji, by była zwykłą czarownicą.

***

Moi bracia bywali irytujący, nie ukrywam tego, ale uwielbiałam ich. Alaric, będąc moim bliźnięciem, był wulkanem energii, spotkać go można było w każdej części rezydencji, zazwyczaj jednak szwendał się po ogrodach. Tam też złapałam go, gdy chciałam się dowiedzieć, co robiła Terre, gdy mnie nie było.

– Najpierw zwiedzała na własną rękę – zaczął powoli. – A potem zaczęła przeszukiwać cal po calu twoją sypialnię. Wiem, że tego szukała, na szczęście nie udało jej się. Bo zabrałem to do mnie.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jest? – zapytałam ciekawa.

– Zawsze chowałaś ją w to samo miejsce, zdziwiłbym się, gdybym jej nie znalazł. Potem ci ją oddam, jak Terrence nie będzie się już tutaj kręcić.

Usiedliśmy w dalekiej części ogrodu, otoczeni krzakami, nikt nie powinien nas zauważyć.

– Czy tobie też się wydaje, że z Terre jest coś nie tak?

– Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie, jednak spędziłem z nią za mało czasu by cokolwiek móc powiedzieć – odparł, odchylając się na ławce. – A co, masz jakieś podejrzenia?

– Jeszcze nic nie jest pewne, ale od razu odrzuciłam wampira i ghoula, oczywiście. Olbrzymem, półolbrzymem być też nie może. Ani duchów ani demonów nie przepuszczają nasze bramy, więc też skreślone. Został mi anioł lub Nieznana, choć wątpię – wzięłam głęboki oddech i spojrzałam w stronę rezydencji. – Wiem na pewno, że nie jest zwykłą czarownicą.

– Może mieszanka czegoś?

– Sam jesteś mieszanka. – Trąciłam go w ramię. – Ale możesz mieć rację, tylko co mogłyby przepuścić bramy?

– W bibliotece za dwadzieścia minut?

– Czytasz mi w myślach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cóż... próbuję wyjść na prostą z tym, co namieszałam. Przewiduję jakieś 10 rozdziałów więcej, później zaczniemy ostatnią część trylogii, Szarego Kota. Mam nadzieję, że się uda.


End file.
